Easier To Run
by Hybryd0
Summary: was Coming of the Shadow Slash. The team saves a mutant who comes with a load of problems. It's up to Kurt and the others bring him out of his shell. Can they do it? [finished] look for sequel
1. Chapter 1

He kept to the shadows as he ran for all he was worth. His muscles were sore and his lungs were burning from the pain of hardly getting a breath in. Straining his eyes he was horrified to find the shadows were coming to an end, he would be out in the moonlight and easier to spot than stripes on a tiger. And his pursuers were right behind him, he had no chance of getting away. His pointed ears clearly heard the revving motors of the four wheelers following him.  
  
"We got you now freak!" A rough voice called behind him.  
  
"Mutie freak!" Another voice shouted followed by the resounding boom of a gun being fired.  
  
The mutant growled to himself, encouraging himself on as bark showered him from a tree to his side. Moonlight filtered through the trees illuminating his pure black form for brief moments at a time. It was enough for his pursuers to see him and not lose track of the quick mutant.  
  
"Shoot again man! Keep firing! Kill the mutant bastard!"  
  
The mutant wanted to turn on the teens and teach them a lesson, but there were five four-wheelers with two riders on each and while only one man had a gun, which was thankfully just about out of bullets, the others were armed with various contact weapons. Those passengers were also holding weapons for the drivers. All his agility and strength couldn't save him from ten armed men.  
  
And then pain exploded in his left wing seconds after one of the guns fired. The mutant bellowed in agony and wrapped his uninjured wing over his shoulder and across his chest. He hoped that way he could protect it a little better. His injured wing throbbed with pain and was leaving a nice bloody trail but he knew he couldn't stop, couldn't even pause or he'd be killed. Relief flooded his mind as he heard the telltale clicking of a gun being out of bullets.  
  
Then he was out of the trees and onto a flat field that seemed to stretch on and on. He was done for, he knew it. In the trees the four-wheelers had more obstacles to slow them down, but on the open field they could go as fast as they needed. As soon as they were out of the trees he knew he was dead.  
  
"God, I know I've never prayed to you, but if you can forgive me I'd really like to live now," He murmured as he glanced around for anything that could save him or any kind of escaped route. He found none.  
  
Here's the end of this little adventure, eh? A voice sneered inside his mind.  
  
Shut it Psycho, don't I got enough to worry about without you jabberin' on.  
  
And we wouldn't be here if you'd just let me kill 'em all. Psycho said matter of factly.  
  
Shut up, you're not killin' no one! Another word and I'll-I'll.damnit how do ya threaten something that's a part of your mind?  
  
You don't. Now stop talking to me and focus on keeping us alive.  
  
"We got you now freak!" One of the humans shouted, cutting off all mental speech.  
  
The four-wheelers burst out of the trees and roared across the field. The teens laughed with glee at finding their target in plain sight. There was no way they could miss his big black form clearly lit by the moon above. They had him, they knew they did and it filled each of them with some kind of sick satisfaction.  
  
The black furred mutant stumbled and that's all the teens needed. A four wheeler buzzed up beside him and a bat connected with the back of his head. The teenage mutant tumbled forward as his consciousness slipped away for a few minutes. When he became conscious again he realized he was being held up by two of the big teens and the rest of the gang was milling around. In front of him was the leader of the group he knew as Thomas Kane.  
  
"Ya didn't really think you'd get away, did ya?" Thomas sneered. "No mutie freak will get away from us."  
  
"Geez, you was ugly from afar, but up close yur just plain.uh..," The large teen known as Lug paused in hard concentration.  
  
"Disgusting," Will Branford supplied his slow-witted friend.  
  
"Yeah, disgustin'," Lug agreed.  
  
Please let me tear them apart? If you don't let me take over you know Animal is going to. Psycho insisted.  
  
At least Animal will only do what is needed.  
  
With that what could only be called the "Normal" personality slid out of control and allowed the survival personality known as Animal to take over. Though Psycho didn't like it he was a least a little confident that Animal would do better than Normal and a helluva lot better than Child.  
  
The injured mutant hissed, baring bright white fangs in a fearsome display. His bright green eyes flared wildly and he struggled to get free. For his efforts he received a hard jab into his ribs that knocked the wind out of him again. He didn't let this phase him for long though. The mutant caught his breath quickly and Animal followed his instincts as any animal would.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!" The mutant bellowed with all the rage and anger he could.  
  
The humans jumped back from him in terror and he was released. The mutant wasted no time in charging the boy in front of him. The terrified teenager raised his bat to swing it, but when he did the mutant easily caught it in one of his big paw-like hands. With a snarl he ripped the weapon from his grasp and snapped it in two before tossing it into the trees.  
  
He spun quickly to grab the attacking boys' bats just as he had done with the other. What he didn't expect was for one of the boys to change the course of the bat and slam it into his shoulder with a loud crack that echoed into the night. A rumbling growl rose in the mutants throat and he lunged at the one that had hit him.  
  
"Ahhh!" The teenager shrieked as the demonic looking mutant wrapped a large paw around his throat.  
  
Still in survival mode, Animal turned and threw the captured human at two of the others and watched in satisfaction as all three fell in a heap. He turned to deal with a few of the others when large, strong arms were wrapped around him from behind. His wings were pinned down, right along with his arms and he could only flail his legs and whip his tail around.  
  
"I got him! I got him Tommy!" Lug exclaimed as if the whole group couldn't see the big teenager holding the relatively small mutant.  
  
"I can see that Lug. Don't ya think I can see that will my own two eyes?" Thomas snapped.  
  
Well, a fine job you did getting us out of this mess Animal. Psycho sneered.  
  
Lay off Psycho, he did what he could. Normal retorted.  
  
Yeah, now it's time to let me take over and zap them all to Hell.  
  
No zap. Psycho bad. Child scolded.  
  
Shut up brat. You would have us laying on the ground whimpering right now. Psycho said.  
  
A gesture was given silently and Lug threw him the ground and hard boots began kicking over and over and rougher and rougher. In an instant Animal backed out of control and Child took over. Now completely terrified beyond reason he curled himself into a ball and wrapped his tail around his waist. He whimpered pitifully as his body took the painful abuse. He was after all a very small teen at only 5'4'' and he was much shorter than the boys around him.  
  
"Kill it, kill the monster!"  
  
"Burn in Hell demonspawn!"  
  
Of course they gotta throw in the burn in hell. This is the bible belt after all. Psycho said absently as Child endured the beating.  
  
As reality blurred into nothing but pain he hardly realized when the beating stopped. Nor did he realize his tail was being unwrapped from his waist. He didn't feel the rope being tied tightly and securely. In fact, the mutant didn't realize anything was going on until the roar of the engines cut through the blur of pain. Then he knew something was up.  
  
We're gonna die and it's all your fucking fault Normal! You should have just let me take over!  
  
No, I don't need anymore blood staining my hands. Normal replied.  
  
"Uh, Tommy, ain't this a bit uh.sinful?" Lug questioned. "Killin' sumthin' ain't exactly right."  
  
Thomas revved the engine on his four-wheeler then looked back at Lug. "You turned mutie lover Lug?"  
  
"Hell no, but--."  
  
"Then shut the hell up and do what I tell ya," Thomas growled. "Let's go boys!"  
  
The mutant barely realized what was happening when he was suddenly moving. Through his pain though, he came to realize what was happening. He was being dragged behind a four-wheeler. They were going to drag him to death. There was no way for him to tell how long he was dragged, but he knew it was a long torturous time and when he finally rolled to a stop he was thankful.  
  
"And people call us monsters." An unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"Poor kid. I'm glad we found him before those thugs were done with him." Another voice said.  
  
And then blessed darkness spread through his mind and he was out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm gonna admit something right now. I'm bad at German accents, so, uh, just imagine Kurt has his accent. Thanks! --- Numb, he felt completely numb as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Panic flooded him like a raging river and he leapt off the hard metal table, feet connecting with a cold metal floor seconds before the rest of his body did. Strangely no pain followed but he knew that was because he couldn't feel anything at all. Wide-eyed and terrified he looked around the room as his fear grew and grew.  
  
"Glad to see you are finally awake." A voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
Terrified like a cornered animal, the teenage mutant shifted his wide green eyes toward the speaker. Finding a chocolate skinned, white-haired woman standing just inside the room he felt his heart pick up its pace a bit. It was obviously an infirmary, but how he had gotten there was beyond him. A scared, yet slightly threatening growl escaped him as he scrambled back as quick as he could.  
  
"Calm down, you need not fear me." The woman said soothingly.  
  
*It's alright Child, I can take over from here.* Normal said.  
  
Child could put up no fight against the stronger personality and was forced out of control. The young mutant looked around the room once more and then back at the woman. "Where am I? Who're you?"  
  
"You're safe." A male voice spoke up as a man in a wheelchair rolled in. "I'm Professor Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe."  
  
*Yeah right!* Psycho snorted.  
  
*For once we agree on that.* Normal replied.  
  
"Safe? How do I know you're not gonna skin me for my fur?" The mutant retorted suspiciously.  
  
"You have been unconscious for three days. That is plenty of time to have skinned you." Ororo answered.  
  
"You are safe here Brody. Safer than you have ever been." Xavier said.  
  
Brody's eyes widened even more as a complete stranger spoke his name. It was strange to hear as no one had called him by his real name in years. He had even come to believe his name was Freak, Monster, Gargoyle, or Demon as many times as he heard those insulting names. For a moment he thought of correcting the Professor, but decided against it.  
  
"You--you don't care that I'm a monster, a demon, a freak of nature?" Brody asked, his voice quite a bit softer than before.  
  
"No Brody, all are welcome here. You are not any of those things. You are a mutant and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Xavier explained gently.  
  
*Government! This is the government place!* Psycho exclaimed. *You've let us get taken by the government again!*  
  
Brody's eyes widened again, a look of realization crossing his face. His whole body tensed, black-feathered wings spreading out. His tail whipped around angrily behind him and he bared his fangs in a menacing way. His eyes burned like green fire and electricity sparked out of them.  
  
"I know what this is! This is some kind of governmental facility! Well you've done enough, you're not taking me back!" Brody roared furiously.  
  
*Take over Animal, get us the hell out of here!* Normal ordered.  
  
Neither adult had a chance to reply as he barreled right at them. The electricity from his eyes began revolving around his body and reached out to zap Ororo as he neared them. She flew back and hit the wall hard. Xavier quickly moved his chair out of the way and Brody slammed himself right through the door.  
  
In the hall a big man with metal blades protruding from his hands cut Brody off. Now in complete survival and escape mode Brody attacked fiercely. The man put his blades away and instead lunged at the black furred mutant, but Brody was too agile. Crouched on all fours Brody leapt straight over his attacker and ran down the hall as fast as he could. He felt a pang of déjà vu but ignored it as there was suddenly two more people in his way, this time teenagers like him.  
  
Suddenly he was floating in the air, still trying to run on all fours but of course going no where. When he realized this he suddenly came back to awareness and realized that he had been so focused on escaping he hadn't realized he was being talked to.  
  
".safe now. You're among friends."  
  
It was a nice calm and soothing female voice speaking to him. Blinking a few times Brody relaxed and looked around once more. The rough looking guy with the metal blades was behind him along with Professor Xavier and Ororo. In front of him was a girl with long red hair and compassionate green eyes. Beside her was a boy with brown hair and a pair of ruby colored sunglasses.  
  
"This is far from a government facility Brody. However, if you do not want to stay you are free to leave." Xavier said.  
  
*He's lying.* Psycho sneered.  
  
*Maybe not.* Normal replied.  
  
*You're such a fucking loser Normal! You're going to get us killed you stupid bastard!*  
  
*And who was the idiot that thought we should steal chicken for dinner! You just don't fucking think you asshole! It's your fault those redneck goons spotted us!*  
  
*And it was your idea to run instead of let me kill them!*  
  
*Stop fighting. Fighting bad, fight scare Child.* The young personality whimpered.  
  
*Grrrr.* Animal growled in agreement.  
  
Brody was starting to get a headache. He was so confused about what was going on. One moment he was getting dragged by rednecks and the next he was in a completely new place surrounded by strangers that insisted he was safe. Was he safe though? His instincts told him he was, but his paranoia told him he would never be safe. Never be safe. How could he be safe when he looked like a black furred demon? He was something straight out of people's worst nightmares.  
  
"I'm not safe. I'm not safe anywhere." Brody said softly. "Always hunted, always in danger, never safe."  
  
He was getting upset again. He felt like a caged animal with three on one side and two on the other. The one still had his blades out and he had a feeling the others were just as dangerous as him. Here they were telling him lies to get him to relax, to calm down and make him vulnerable.  
  
*You are in no danger here Brody. Please calm down.*  
  
Brody's reaction was something completely opposite to what Xavier had expected. Whereas most mutants calmed down or became curious about the voice, Brody's eyes flared bright green and he was suddenly in a wild rage.  
  
*It's the voice again! I told you we aren't safe!* Psycho yelled.  
  
"NOT THE VOICE! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T BE CONTROLLED!"  
  
With that Brody charged toward the two blocking his escape and was slightly surprised as they jumped out of his way instead of trying to stop him. He kept going as fast as he could, too afraid to look back and see if he was being followed. Swinging around the corner he came to a stop as fast as he could to avoid running into a blue creature that had just appeared in his way. Breathing hard he looked into calm yellow eyes and felt himself start to calm down just a little as he backed a few steps away.  
  
"Calm down, you're safe here. If I can be safe here, surely you can as well."  
  
*What? No questions about if we're really safe?* Normal questioned when Psycho made no skeptical remark.  
  
*Well...he is fuzzy like us.* Psycho said. *Maybe, um, maybe we are finally safe.*  
  
Brody stared at the speaker, not at all frightened by the blue demon in front of him. Rather he was awed at the beauty of the blue fur and indigo hair that almost hid soft yellow eyes. At second look he realized the demon looked more elvish, with the exception of the tail of course.  
  
"I'm Kurt Wagner and you are?"  
  
"Brody Pierce." The black furred mutant replied. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is the Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Kurt answered. "It's a place for mutants to learn about their powers as well as how to control them."  
  
"Then this isn't a government place?"  
  
"Nein, far from it."  
  
Brody sat back on his haunches much like a cat would. "Then, I really am safe?"  
  
"Ja, probably as safe as you're going to get." Kurt replied with a friendly smile.  
  
*Ugh, he may be fuzzy, but this guy is much too.sugary for me.* Psycho commented. *You need to find us a bad boy, y'know like that gruff guy with the blades.*  
  
*Don't even tell me you think that guy is cute.* Normal groaned.  
  
*Well...he needs some fur.*  
  
*Oh shut up, I don't wanna hear this, ya hear me? I like Kurt.he's got a cute accent and...well...he's probably the only one in this place that halfway understands what we've been through.*  
  
Kurt was about to say something else when Brody's stomach rumbled fiercely. Instead he laughed and took a step toward the mutant that looked for all the world like a gargoyle. He watched as the black furred mutant took a step back.  
  
"Hungry, huh?" Kurt said with another laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to trouble you." Brody replied.  
  
"You're no trouble. You can't possibly eat more than me."  
  
"If you can then we're in trouble." A voice said from behind.  
  
*Grrr.* Animal snarled.  
  
*Calm down buddy. We're safe here, remember.*  
  
*And if not, I can just zap them all, right?* Psycho asked hopefully.  
  
*No kill. Kill bad.* Child scolded.  
  
*Shut up you brat! I'm tired of your whimpering!*  
  
*GRRRRRRRRRRRR!* Animal growled in response, somewhat protective of the young personality.  
  
Brody turned to look at the people behind him. Despite the arguments going on in his head he kept an emotionless mask over his face and eyes. For one reason or another Normal really did feel safe. He was pretty sure that reason came in the form of the blue furred mutant standing behind him.  
  
"I'm Scott. This is Jean and Logan." The boy with the rose quartz sunglasses said.  
  
"I'm Brody." He said politely. He then turned his green eyes over to Ororo and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for the shock ma'am."  
  
*Kiss ass.* Psycho taunted.  
  
"It's alright. I understand you are scared." Ororo replied kindly.  
  
"Now, if you are feeling a little more relaxed, why don't we have Kurt show you to the kitchen and then maybe around the Institute." Xavier spoke up. "When you are done I would like to talk with you, if that is alright with you."  
  
"Depends on what you want to talk about." Brody replied cautiously.  
  
"I will not make you talk about anything you do not wish to." Xavier assured him.  
  
*He's lying.* Psycho snarled.  
  
*Shut it you, I don't wanna hear you flapping your mouth.* Normal snapped.  
  
*I haven't got a mouth.*  
  
*Be quiet smartass!*  
  
*Better than being a dumbass.*  
  
Sensing Brody's hesitation, Xavier quickly spoke up. "Why don't you eat first, then you can decide if you feel like talking?"  
  
"Okay." Brody agreed softly.  
  
Xavier watched Kurt and Brody walk away. Something about Brody's mind puzzled the professor. Unlike any other mind he had ever come across Brody seemed to have four different personalities, four distinct presences. It was as if four people were inside that one mind. He was puzzled, yet excited by this new turn of events. Something told him being around Brody was going to be an interesting experience. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you go to school and no one knows the difference?" Brody questioned.  
  
"Yup, the image inducer works wonders. I'm sure the professor would get you one if you wanted." Kurt replied. "Well, if you plan on staying here."  
  
"I have no where else to go and certainly no place like this."  
  
As they said this they entered the kitchen. Before either could say anything there were screams from inside as the inhabitants got an unexpected look at a black demon. Brody's eyes widened and he backed out of the room, ears flat, tail limp, and his great wings folded snuggly to his side. He turned to run, but Kurt grabbed his tail and held him in place.  
  
*Oh no, he didn't just grab the tail.* Psycho snarled. *I think this guy has a death wish.*  
  
*Calm down, there's not exactly anything else he could have grabbed.* Normal replied.  
  
"Don't worry Brody, I got that reaction the first time everyone saw me. You just scared them." Kurt explained soothingly.  
  
"I scare everyone." Brody murmured.  
  
Kurt smiled sadly. "I know, but don't worry, once they get past the initial shock they won't be scared anymore."  
  
Brody allowed Kurt to pull him back into the kitchen where two girls were sitting. One of them had brown hair with white bangs and green eyes and was dressed in dark clothing. The other had brown hair and brown eyes and looked really young, or at least a little younger than himself. The brown haired girl looked a little wary but tried to smile a little. The other girl put on the best welcoming smile she could.  
  
"Sorry for the scare ladies. This is Brody, he might be staying here with us." Kurt introduced politely. "Brody, this is Kitty and Rogue."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Brody said softly, but politely. "Sorry to scare you."  
  
"Sorry we screamed. You just surprised us." Kitty said. "Unfortunately until you've met everyone you'll get the same reaction."  
  
"But if we could get used to fuzz ball over here we can get used to you too." Rogue added.  
  
*Get used to you? Makes you sound like some kind of animal they have to tolerate* Psycho grumbled. *Do you want us to be treated like an animal?*  
  
*Grrrrrr.* Animal snarled.  
  
*Not that being an animal is a bad thing, but we're not an animal. We're human, despite the animal personality.*  
  
Kurt grabbed Brody's arm and pulled the smaller mutant over to the refrigerator, which he opened to reveal shelves of food. Brody's eyes widened and he quite literally started drooling. It all looked so good and the best food he had ever had was the occasional chicken leg. He watched as Kurt began pulling out containers of food most of which he had never seen before.  
  
"What's that?" Brody questioned as Kurt opened one of the containers.  
  
Kurt turned to face the younger mutants with wide, unbelieving eyes. "That's macaroni and cheese. Haven't you had it before?"  
  
"No, is it good?"  
  
Kurt gaped at the other mutant. "Where have you been living that you haven't had macaroni and cheese?"  
  
*Don't tell him the truth.* Psycho warned. *They might send us back.*  
  
*Lying bad.* Child scolded.  
  
*Capture worse.* Psycho retorted.  
  
"Uh, I've had a very. sheltered life." Brody said softly.  
  
*Try living in a hellhole where I was poked and prodded and forced to fight for my life against other mutants.* Psycho quipped.  
  
"Well, we'll take care of that." Kurt said with a smile.  
  
Kurt went about heating up the left over food and Brody watched him with wide eyes. As he did he crouched down on all fours in an instinctive move to make himself as small as possible. In his mind he knew he didn't need to do so, but emotionally he felt more secure sticking with old habits. It made him feel as if he had some kind of control in this situation.  
  
"How old are you Brody?" Kitty questioned, turning in her seat to look at the black furred mutant.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Do your parents know you're gone?"  
  
Brody shifted his eyes to the ground and hung his head a little lower. "I.I don't know my parents."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. The microwave was making the only sound as it diligently did its duty oblivious to everything else. Kitty and Rogue shared knowing glances and wisely neither asked anything more about his parents. It was obviously a tough subject. Kurt kept looking back at Brody, watching how the mutant crouch low and folded his wings around himself as if making a protective cape. Everything about Brody screamed he'd been abused and that thought made rage boil inside Kurt like never before. From what he could see Brody was a very polite and sweet natured kid when he wasn't feeling threatened. How anyone could hurt him was beyond.no it wasn't beyond him seeing how humans treated mutants like scum.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt questioned, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What would you like? We've got milk, soda, orange juice, apple juice, and water of course." Kurt rambled off the list.  
  
Brody listened carefully and couldn't help but be intrigued by one of the things on the list. He had never heard of it before in the hellhole. He'd barely gotten water let alone anything else to drink.  
  
"What's soda?"  
  
Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty looked at the black furred mutant like he had grown an extra head. They couldn't believe there was a teenager alive that didn't know what soda was.  
  
"You've never, like, had soda before?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Like I said, I lived a sheltered life."  
  
*The more you use that line the more curious they're going to get and the more curious they get the more questions they're going to ask.* Psycho snapped.  
  
*It doesn't matter. Nothing matters.* A new voice spoke.  
  
*Oh great, another personality. Why do I keep getting more and more personalities? I thought it was bad enough with Animal popped up.* Normal grumbled.  
  
Psycho would have smirked if he could have. *Let me guess, you're Cynic?*  
  
*Guess again. You'll never guess, you're all hopeless.*  
  
*Skeptic.* Normal said. *Not like I need another one with Psycho running around.*  
  
*How many personalites can fit into one mind.* Skeptic mused.  
  
*Stay tuned to find out I guess.* Normal grumbled.  
  
"Brody? Do you want to try soda?" Kurt questioned.  
  
Brody snapped out of the mental conversation he'd been having with himself. He found it so annoying when new personalities popped up. If he didn't know any better he'd say that was part of his mutation. The ability to create new mental personalities that could personify an emotion or attitude.  
  
"Sure." Brody said. He liked trying new things. Especially since everything was new to him.  
  
Just as Kurt pulled the bottle of soda from the microwave dinged done. Brody's heart leapt into his throat and before anyone could react he threw a bolt of electricity at the microwave. Everyone had just enough time to take cover before the appliance exploded sending pieces of partially fried macaroni flying around the room. There wasn't a surface around the room that didn't have a least a shred of cheesy pasta stuck to it.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kitty demanded.  
  
Brody looked around in shame. He'd created a mess of the kitchen. These nice people had given him a place to stay, to be safe, and this is how he repaid them. He practically destroyed the place. He started to back away toward the window behind him. Suddenly he felt like he didn't belong there. He didn't need to be there giving these nice people nothing but trouble.  
  
"Brody?" Kurt questioned, seeing his new friend backing toward the window. "What are you doing?"  
  
*Go now while the going's good. Go before they make you pay for something.* Psycho snapped.  
  
*No. Safe here. Safe.* Child whimpered.  
  
*No, Psycho is right. We'll only cause trouble here.* Normal said.  
  
Before the other three could react Brody threw himself out of the window and with a powerful leap of his legs he was airborne, impressive wings spread to catch every bit of air they could. In seconds he was soaring among the clouds looking down on a world that seemed so peaceful from above. There was so much serenity and peace that he could almost believe it was the same down below. He could almost forget, but not fully. He would never fully forget what happened in.in that place.that hellhole.  
  
I"Stay away from me!" Brody roared.  
  
He watched with wide glowing eyes as two guards in full rubber suits charged him. They swung batons at his head, but he easily dodged them and smacked both men away with a swipe of his paws. The small little mutant gave the best roar he could for a six-year-old, trying to give the men something to fear.  
  
"Get the guns in here!" One of the guards shouted. "Dr. Mascaw wants him for testing right now." The guard looked at the boy, malice showing on his face. "And we wouldn't want to keep the doctor waiting, now would we?"  
  
The sounds of rubber soled boots slapping against the concrete floor heralded the coming of more guards. The black furred mutant bared his fangs at the newcomers, but his eyes grew even wider at the sight of the high powered water guns the guards were armed with. Everyone knew water and his electric powers did not go well together.  
  
"Now, are you going to come willingly?"  
  
*What do I do? There's nothing I can do.*  
  
*Let me handle this.* A sinister voice spoke up. *You don't need to worry about them now that I'm here.*  
  
*You'll get us out of here?*  
  
*Oh yeah, and if I don't, let's just say their numbers will be drastically reduced.*/I  
  
Brody shuddered at the memory. That was the day Psycho had been born. That was the first and last day Psycho ever got control too. It had been a massacre. Even with the water making his electrical abilities go on the fritz his claws and teeth still worked just fine and Psycho had literally ripped a few of the guards to pieces. There had been so much blood, so much blood everywhere. Normal had never let Psycho take control ever again.  
  
"Hold him still!"  
  
"Watch his legs they're powerful!"  
  
Brody's sensitive ears easily picked up on what sounded like a fight. No, not a fight. He could hear numerous aggressors, teasing and taunting, and then one voice pleading for mercy. Just the sounds of it made Brody's fur stand on end.  
  
*Can I fry them? Please? I never get to have any fun.* Psycho whined.  
  
*No!* Child and Normal both yelled back, while Animal gave a distinct growl of annoyance.  
  
*You guys are too boring. One of these days I'm gonna get free and then everyone is gonna be sorry.*  
  
Normal ignored his devious counterpart and looked down to see if he could find the trouble. And find it he did. There were four or five guys shoving a smaller, younger looking guy around. Brody circled the area, watching to see if he should help. He watched as the boy was shoved roughly to the ground and then pinned down by a foot on his chest while the other guys made a show of going through the backpack that had been on the kid's back.  
  
Suddenly the kid's tongue whipped out and grabbed the ankle of the foot of his chest and yanked. The guy that had been holding him down fell onto his back while the other guys only seemed to get more furious.  
  
"You really are a freak Tolensky and you know what we do to freaks?" One of the guys, a blonde from what Brody could see, snarled.  
  
The kid by then had gotten to his feet and backed himself against the wall. "Ugh, beat me up because you're a dumb jock that has to keep the reputation as a tough guy by beating up guys half your size when that really doesn't make you any tougher lookin' cause you have to beat up on guys weaker than yourself. Bravo for you, yo. You're just the greatest Duncan."  
  
"I'm tired of you running that mouth! Let's see how well you talk with my foot in your mouth!"  
  
Two of the big guys made a quick dash at Tolensky and pinned him against the wall. The kid kicked his legs and struggled to get free, but they held him firmly. The two guys stepped on his feet, effectively holding them down to keep him from using them as weapons. With the kid helpless a blonde boy, the one called Duncan, stepped up and gave a powerful punch to Tolensky's ribs.  
  
*Are you just going to watch? If you're not going to do something about it at least let me.* Psycho snapped.  
  
*The Psycho wants to play hero?* Skeptic said.  
  
*The Psycho just wants to fry someone.* Normal corrected. *And the answer is no. But I will do something about it.*  
  
Brody pinned his wings to his sides and dove toward the ground. As he did he took count of the assailants. There were six of them. That wouldn't be any kind of challenge at all. Unless one of them just happened to be armed with a water gun, which he seriously doubted.  
  
*Can we at least zap one?* Psycho begged.  
  
*Maybe, if it'll shut ya up.* Normal retorted.  
  
Soundlessly Brody swooped down and snatched up two of the kids standing back a little ways. They hardly had time to scream before they were dropped in a trash bin. Brody turned around and landed where the other two had been. He knew from Tolensky's position the kid could see him, well, his bright green eyes anyway. The rest of his body blended in with the shadows to disappear almost completely.  
  
A smirk formed on Tolensky's face. "Uh guys, you might want to look behind you, yo."  
  
"Like I'm going to fall for that." At this point Brody let out a soft growl. ".one."  
  
Duncan and his cronies looked behind them and saw the glowing green eyes. There was silence for a few short seconds before all four began to laugh. From what they could tell whoever was standing in the shadows was only about 5'4'' and couldn't possibly be a threat to them.  
  
"Ha! That's pathetic Tolensky. The only creep stupid enough to try and help you is a little wuss just like you." Duncan laughed. "Rick, take care of that clown."  
  
Rick, a big 5'9' guy, had no qualms about beating up someone quite a bit smaller than himself. With a crack of his knuckles he walked toward the shadowy figure, thinking he was gonna have some fun with the punk. He swung a fist at where he thought the kid was and was quite surprised when a furry hand clenched like a vice around his own. He barely had time to even squeal in fear before he was swung around and slammed against the brick wall.  
  
Brody turned back to the other three guys. "Here's your chance to leave."  
  
"Owen, get him!"  
  
While Owen was a jock and did hang out with Duncan he was not stupid. He knew when he was over his head. Looking at the boy he held against the wall and then toward the glowing, angry green eyes he made his choice.  
  
"Nuh uh Duncan, you take him. This little toad isn't worth it." And with that Owen left.  
  
Duncan turned his eyes to Josh, the boy that still held Tolensky's other arm. "Well?"  
  
"Owen's right man, you want to take on that guy you can. Somethin' ain't right about him." Josh said, letting go of his captive. He walked away calmly leaving Duncan to face the green eyed kid himself.  
  
Duncan growled, hating to admit when he was beaten. And he was beaten.  
  
"This isn't over with Tolensky." With that the big jock followed his buddies.  
  
*Well, I've done my good deed for the day.* Normal thought.  
  
*Does that mean I get to do a bad one?* Psycho asked hopefully.  
  
*Never again.* Normal snapped.  
  
"Hey, uh, thanks fo' the save, yo." Tolensky said cautiously, watching the green eyes.  
  
"You're welcome." Brody replied.  
  
"Why don't ya come out here where I can see ya?"  
  
Brody sighed. "You wouldn't like what you see."  
  
"Are ya a mutant, yo?"  
  
"And what if I am?" Brody asked defensively.  
  
"That's coo' so am I. Name's Todd, but everyone calls me Toad."  
  
Todd stepped forward slowly, afraid of scaring the smaller mutant into action. He was curious about his savior, even if he was embarrassed he had to be saved. He watched as the other mutant backed away a little.  
  
"My name's Brody, but trust me. You don't want anything to do with me." Brody said, keeping his distance. "I'm a freak even among mutants."  
  
"Well, ya can't be any worse than what I've already seen." Todd assured him.  
  
*Go on, let him see us. Might as well. It might be fun to see how much he freaks out.* Skeptic commented.  
  
Slowly Brody walked out of the shadows. He wrapped his tail around his waist and folded his wings around himself like a cloak. His eyes were locked on the ground, too ashamed to see Todd's reaction to him. At least there hadn't been any screaming or cursing yet. Since he wasn't watching the other mutant he was taken completely by surprise as a cool hand grabbed his. His head snapped up and he watched as Todd examined the furry hand that closely resembled a paw.  
  
"Cool yo, you're like some kinda living gargoyle or somethin'." Todd said, looking down into bright, surprised eyes. "What? Did ya think I was gonna freak or somethin'?"  
  
"That is generally the reaction I receive." Brody admitted.  
  
"I know the feelin' yo. I may not be as physically mutated as you, but I get the same kinda treatment." Todd replied, releasing Brody's.  
  
Brody cocked his head and smiled just slightly at the taller mutant. Todd was the first person to not freak out at least a little bit at his appearance. Well, except for Kurt and that was understandable.  
  
"Well, I better get home before my friends come lookin' for me." Todd said, then scowled. "'It's gonna be a long hop back."  
  
*Don't do it Normal. I know what you're thinking.* Skeptic said.  
  
*Course you know what I'm thinkin' you're me.* Normal retorted. *And the least I could do is give the kid a ride home.*  
  
*You make us sound like some kind of bus or something.* Psycho grumbled. *No free rides.*  
  
*Psycho and Skeptic mean.* Child scolded.  
  
Brody shook his head slightly as the argument continued on in his head. Despite what Psycho and Skeptic thought, Normal was too nice to let Todd walk home, which sounded far away. Besides, those goons could have just been waiting for him to leave so they could grab Todd again.  
  
"No need to walk.er.hop. I'll give ya a ride." Brody offered.  
  
"Ride?"  
  
Brody grinned just slightly. "Hope you're not afraid of heights."  
  
With that he snatched up the other mutant and unfolded his wings. Before Todd could even think of protesting Brody was scaling the building to the roof. With the extra weight the black furred mutant wasn't sure he could get off the ground. It was only when he was on the roof and running across it to the edge did Todd finally speak up.  
  
"You don't have to do this y'know. I'm...ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Psycho snickered. *Heh, that's a sound I could get used to.* 


	4. Chapter 4

Brody grinned at the rather stricken look on Todd's face as they landed where the boy had directed him. Todd had barely managed to give directions as he kept his webbed hands over his eyes. The boy recovered quickly enough though and gave the black furred mutant a slightly annoyed yet in some way grateful look.  
  
"Uh, thanks again for the save, yo. And for the ride I suppose." Todd said, hand on the doorknob.  
  
"You're welcome." Brody replied, glancing around cautiously.  
  
Todd really looked at Brody for the first time. The boy looked to be more of a cat than a human with the black fur, ears, tail, and claws to prove it. His green eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark and was practically all he could see of the mutant in the blackness of the night. Brody was shorter than himself yet looked built like some kind of weightlifter. A set of powerful black feathered wings were spread just slightly as if he was preparing to fly away at any moment. All in all Brody was actually very impressive sight.  
  
Brody returned the favor and examined the boy he'd saved. Todd was slightly taller than himself with powerful legs making up most of his body. Shaggy brown hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in days and he had the smell of it as well. The mutant's eyes were a strange orange, almost red color. They were unique which he expected nothing less from a mutant.  
  
The silence was interrupted by the loud growling of Brody's stomach. Todd smiled knowingly as his stomach rumbled in answer. He glanced at the house and then back at Brody, cocking an eyebrow at the smaller mutant.  
  
"We, uh, we ain't got much to eat yo, but, uh you can come in and I'll see what I can find." Todd said somewhat nervously. He had never been good at being polite, though there were times he tried.  
  
"If you don't have much to eat I don't want to be eating it." Brody replied just as nervously.  
  
"Nah, least I can do fo' ya savin' me back there."  
  
The door snapped opened and a tall, slender white-haired boy appeared. "Wouldyoutwostopyappingandgetinhere!"  
  
Only Brody's super hearing allowed him to understand what the quick boy said seconds before both he and Todd were pulled inside in a rush. The door slamming shut sounded so final it sent a chill down the small mutants back. He looked around quickly feeling fear and suspicion rise inside him.  
  
"Lookiewhatthetoaddraggedhome."  
  
"Pietro, not that I care to hear what you're saying, but if you want us to understand you, you really should slow down." Another voice spoke.  
  
Brody looked first at the boy that had pulled Todd and himself into the house. The boy was incredibly slender and streamlined, well suited for the quick speed he'd already shown he had. His white hair was smoothed and neat save for two bangs. Blue eyes filled with so many facets they reminded Brody of the diamond ring Dr. Mascaw used to wear, but so much more beautiful.  
  
He then looked toward the other boy that had spoken. This boy was lounged on a couch watching TV. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes. He looked older than the other two, but not by much. He was relaxed, but Brody could tell the boy was ready for action at a moment's notice.  
  
"I said look at what the toad dragged home." Pietro repeated, speaking like he was talking to a child. "Really Lance, you need to pay more attention."  
  
"And you need to learn how to shut up. Do you think you can?" Lance snapped in return.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yes, that's a challenge."  
  
"Well fuck." And with a silver blur Pietro was gone.  
  
Brody blinked, not quite sure what to make of their antics. He looked up at Todd who only smiled softly and shook his head. No more enlightened Brody looked back at Lance and found the boy staring at him.  
  
*At least there's no screaming.* Normal thought.  
  
*Yet.* Skeptic and Psycho said in unison.  
  
*I hate you two. Why can't I get a personality that'll support me?*  
  
*Grrrr.* Animal snarled, as if saying that he supported Normal.  
  
*Child support.*  
  
*Yeah, thanks.* Normal said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"So, you saved Todd, huh?"  
  
Lance speaking to him broke Brody out of his mental battle. He looked at the other boy with a slightly confused look before he realized what had been said. Obviously Todd had explained him saving him earlier.  
  
"Yeah man, you shoulda seen 'im! He had Duncan and his goons running like the devil was after 'em!" Todd said excitedly, bouncing a bit.  
  
"They probably thought the devil was after them." Brody said sadly.  
  
"Hmmm.well.let them think what they want. They're just a bunch of pretty boy jocks that have to pick on guys smaller than themselves to keep up some kind of reputation."  
  
"That they're an asshole?" Brody quipped.  
  
At that Lance and Todd both laughed.  
  
"I like this guy." Lance said, still laughing.  
  
Brody's stomach rumbled again, reminding him and Todd of why he was inside in the first place. Todd grabbed Brody's hand once more and pulled the smaller mutant into the kitchen, not sure if they actually had anything he could eat. In the kitchen was another mutant, one that Brody immediately recognized.  
  
"Kyran?"  
  
The brown headed mutant spun at his name and a smile spread across his face to find a familiar face there. "Bird-cat what's up? I didn't think I was going to see you again!"  
  
"Neither did I. I didn't expect to see any mutants from.the hellhole." Brody replied, his fearsomely hungry stomach forgotten.  
  
"Hellhole huh? Accurate description." Kyran said with a laugh. "Hell man, last I saw of you you'd been ensnared in one of those damn nets they were trying to catch us with."  
  
"Yeah, and the man holding it got a nice shock. Pardon the pun."  
  
Todd looked back and forth between the two mutants, surprised they knew each other. "Alright, someone wanna tell me what's goin' on here?"  
  
Brody looked toward Kyran. "How much have you told them?"  
  
"Not much. Suppose it's time to explain it considering they're going to be coming after us." Kyran replied.  
  
"What? They're coming after us?!"  
  
"Hold on, yo. Who's coming after you?"  
  
"Todd, go get Cody, Pietro, and Fred would ya? If we're going to have to explain this I only want to do it once." Kyran asked.  
  
*We shouldn't do this Normal. This is a bad idea.* Skeptic said.  
  
*Kyran's older, he knows what he's doing.* Normal replied.  
  
*Does he? The fool lost us when we were escaping.* Psycho retorted.  
  
*And that was our fault anyway.*  
  
"Brody? Having problems with the voices again?" Kyran questioned with a knowing smile.  
  
"Always." Brody grumbled.  
  
"Voices?" Todd questioned, eyes getting wider and wider.  
  
Kyran rolled his eyes. "Just fetch the boys would ya?"  
  
Todd grumbled something about not being a messenger boy and then left the room. Brody looked over at Kyran and took in the appearance of the older boy. He was quite a bit healthier looking, that was for sure. His short brown hair was gelled into spikes and his brown eyes were just as soft as ever looking very much like those of a puppy trying to look innocent. A friendly smile was fixed onto his lean, strong face that held two claw-like scars across his right cheek.  
  
"How many from the hellhole are here?" Brody asked.  
  
"Just Cody. I only managed to keep Cody with me." Kyran replied softly. "Travis got stunned, Helen, Jack, and Allen got lost."  
  
"So they could be out there somewhere?"  
  
"Somewhere. If they haven't been captured."  
  
Kyran led Brody back out of the kitchen into the living room where the rest of the household was gathered. In a silver blur Kyran was suddenly sitting on Pietro's lap with the younger mutant's arms wrapped around his waist and chin on his shoulder. Brody stood awkwardly looking back at seven guys, two of which already knew the story about to be told.  
  
"Sorry babe, there'll be time for lap sitting in a minute. First Cody and I need to finally tell you where we came from." Kyran said, pulling out of his boyfriend's arms.  
  
Cody and Kyran moved to stand beside Brody, facing the other three Brotherhood members. Cody and Brody exchanged quick hellos as they had not seen each other in several months.  
  
*Slimy snake.* Psycho hissed.  
  
*Psycho! Don't call him that!* Normal snapped.  
  
*Why? He looks like one.*  
  
It was true. Cody had dark green skin that had a very scaly look to it. His eyes were yellow-green, slanted with slits just like snakes. On each of his cheeks was a bright yellow diamond and there were yellow, red, and blue strips on his arms and legs. His face was blunt and his ears were small and he had very short black hair, the only hair on his whole body. When his mouth opened one could see fairly large fangs which were capable of spitting and injecting poisonous venom.  
  
*He's not slimy.* Normal retorted. *And he's not a snake. He just looks like one.*  
  
*We're not a panther.wing cat.gargoyle thing, but we look like one.* Skeptic offered in way of making Psycho understand.  
  
*Hey, I'm an evil, mean, insulting, rude personality. I ain't supposed to be nice.* Psycho explained gently like he was talking to children.  
  
"Brody?" Kyran prodded his friend in the side.  
  
"Sorry, voices."  
  
Kyran smiled knowingly, and then addressed the Brotherhood boys. "First off, this is Brody. He can produce electricity and he has multiple personalities."  
  
"Multiple personalities?" Lance repeated.  
  
Kyran looked towards Brody as if asking permission before explaining. "See, he has four--"  
  
"Five." Brody cut in.  
  
"Five different personalities in his mind. Basically it's like having five people running one mind. Now there's the one he was born with, who I believe is in control now." Kyran explained. "There's four other that just live in there basically and talk. However, they can take over at times of extreme emotion." He looked toward Brody. "Who's the new one?"  
  
"Skeptic." Brody answered flatly.  
  
Kyran shook his head and Cody snickered softly. "Figuresss."  
  
"So, anyway. A long time ago Brody, Cody, and myself were given to what we believe is a secret government institute. We were kids. They treated us like shit, Brody worse than us. They ran tests on us and made us fight each other. We were stuck in there until a few months ago when one of the other mutants there decided she had enough. When she made a break for it we all did." Kyran explained. "I led a group of younger mutants since my Shadow Armor enabled me to be basically invincible. However, a few got lost or captured and only Cody made it out with me. Brody got separated from us early on."  
  
"I got snagged in a net, but Animal took over and got us out. I had a hard time getting away, but I fell in with a group of four other mutants that were getting away. Once we were free and safe they turned on me because of how I look. They ran me off and for the past few months I've been living like well.an animal." Brody explained, his voice cracking at the last bit.  
  
"You're not an animal." Kyran said immediately. "I don't want to hear you call yourself that, ever."  
  
Brody shifted his eyes to the ground and became silent. Kyran had been one of his only friends in the hellhole as he termed it. Most people, even mutants, treated him like a monster, like an animal. What made Kyran sick was that Brody had come to accept being a called an animal. He thought he was an animal at times.  
  
"Yo, havin' fur an' wings don't make you an animal. It's what's inside that matters, yo." Todd said.  
  
Lance, Fred, and Pietro looked at him like he had grown another head. It wasn't like Todd to come up with statements like that.  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"What? I'm physically mutated too if you've forgotten. I do know some things, yo. I ain't as stupid as you think." Todd said angrily. With a huff he leapt off the couch and bounded up the stairs.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence before Brody spoke up. "A bit touchy, ain't he?"  
  
"He'sss got every right to be." Cody replied. With that the snake mutant went up the stairs as well.  
  
Again there was silence, rather uncomfortable silence. Brody felt mixed feelings standing in front of a group of boys he didn't know not knowing what they were thinking or feeling.  
  
*They hate us.* Skeptic quipped. *They're going to jump us any second now.*  
  
*Shut up you. It's bad enough I have Psycho going on about shit, but I don't need you too.* Normal snapped. *Why can't I develop a happy personality, or a reasonable personality? Someone I can agree with.*  
  
*If you haven't realized yet, dumbass, we are a reaction to your environment. You're not exactly in a happy environment, now are you?* Psycho sneered. *And you probably never will be.*  
  
*Hey, that was my line! I'm the Skeptic around here!* Skeptic cried indignantly.  
  
*I can say what I want, I'm the Psycho remember? I'm here to drive you guys nuts and try and kill everyone else.*  
  
*ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR*  
  
*And I believe that was Animal's way of telling you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!* Normal roared.  
  
"Brody, internal problems again?" Kyran's soft voice broke into Brody's thoughts.  
  
Black fur hid Brody's blush as he shot his friend a sheepish look. "They don't shut up, y'know. Got them constantly goin' in there."  
  
"I know buddy." The older mutant said with a smile. "These boys were just offering you a place to stay."  
  
"Y'mean here? I can't do that Ky. I don't deserve to have a place to stay. I keep causing trouble everywhere I go." Brody replied.  
  
"Kid, I don't want to hear you saying you don't deserve something. I gonna start pulling out a feather every time you say something like that." Kyran snapped fiercely.  
  
"Sorry." Brody said meekly. "But I already have a place to stay."  
  
"You do?" Kyran asked in surprise.  
  
Brody nodded. "These people from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters saved me from some rednecks that just about killed me. I think I'll be safe there. Plus there's someone like me there. Y'know, another physically mutated kid."  
  
"Figures the X-geeks would get a hold of him first." Lance grumbled. "Well, don't let us keep you from getting back to your goody-goody friends."  
  
Brody shot Kyran a confused look to which he only received a disappointed look. Apparently his being with Xavier's people was a bad thing in Kyran's eyes. That hurt to have Kyran disappointed in him as the older mutant had been like a big brother to him for years. It hurt him enough he felt the need to escape, to get away from those big disappointed brown eyes. To never be seen by the boy again.  
  
*Great going Normal. You ruin everything for us.* Psycho snapped.  
  
*It was doomed to fail anyway.* Skeptic replied.  
  
*Both of ya shut the hell up!* Normal roared.  
  
Kyran grabbed hold of Brody's shoulder to make sure he had the smaller teen's attention. "Listen to me Brody. When you go back to the Institute, you tell them everything. You tell them because they're coming for us Brody. They're coming for us and they won't stop until they get us back." 


	5. Chapter 5

*We're going back to the Institute after we blew up their kitchen?* Skeptic asked incredulously.  
  
*Safe there.* Child replied.  
  
*We're not safe anywhere.* Psycho said.  
  
*That's my line!* Skeptic yelled. *Stop taking my damn lines!*  
  
*Someone's a bit touchy.*  
  
*Well, you don't hear me shouting I want to kill everyone like a lunatic, do you?*  
  
*That's psycho to you buster!*  
  
*SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!* Normal finally roared, visibly having to struggle. *You're givin' me a fuckin' headache and I'm tired of it!*  
  
"There you are! I was worried you had gotten lost."  
  
Brody looked up into the tree beside him and jumped slightly to see Kurt grinning down at him, white fangs practically glowing in the dark. He smiled slightly in return and stepped back as Kurt dropped to the ground beside him.  
  
"Not lost. I found a few old friends, made some new friends too, I think." Brody replied. "I did have time to think about what I wanted to do."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think I would like to stay at the Institute. I need to learn control of my powers...and...other things."  
  
"Ausgezeichnet." Kurt said excitedly.  
  
"Ja. Gehen Sie ins Heim?"  
  
Kurt looked at the smaller mutant in surprise. "You speak German?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one thing they did for us mutants. Gave us books to read. I taught myself German." Brody explained. Then a smirk crossed his face. "So when I called the guards Scheissekerl or Arschloch they had no clue I was calling the shitheads and assholes."  
  
Kurt and Brody talked the whole way back to the Institute, going on and on in German. Kurt was finally happy to have someone who could understand more than just the basic German. He was also enjoying the flight as he was holding onto Brody's shoulders as the mutant flew them both back to the Institute.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Brody said, speaking English for the first time in ten minutes.  
  
"The leftovers are still waiting. They might be a little cold now but--."  
  
"It's better than anything I ever had, that's for sure."  
  
"You've really had it bad, huh?"  
  
"Worse than you'll ever know."  
  
When they got back to the Institute Kurt led Brody back to kitchen that had already been cleaned up, except for the charred ceiling. No one else was in there and a bowl of macaroni and cheese was sitting on the table waiting for someone to eat it. Without a second thought Brody leapt into one of the chairs and grabbed the waiting fork. His brow creased and he looked at Kurt.  
  
"What's this for?" Brody questioned.  
  
*Looks like it would make a great weapon.* Psycho spoke up.  
  
"It's a fork." Kurt said, giving Brody a weird look. "Y'know, for eating."  
  
Brody gave the metal piece of silverware an unimpressed look and placed it on the table. He then resorted to the more familiar ways of eating. He dug his claws into the bowl and ate whatever had been speared on there. This is the way he continued to eat the entire bowl, which he did in record speed. When he was done he looked up at Kurt and instantly felt embarrassed at the rather shocked and somewhat disgusted look on the other mutant's face.  
  
"We're going to have to teach you how to use silverware." Kurt said with bit of a frown. He quickly shook his head and gave Brody a grin. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the mansion."  
  
The next hour was spent showing Brody around the mansion as Kurt tried to get the black furred mutant to open up more. These efforts were undermined by the reactions of several of the New Mutants they came across. Ray had nearly zapped Brody, which would not have done much more than piss off the other electric mutant. Fortunately that crisis had been averted by a rather excited Jamie approaching Brody.  
  
"Wow, can you fly?" Jamie had asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes." Brody had confirmed with a small grin. He could read the young mutant's expression easily. "Maybe I'll take you for a flight sometime."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
They had then left an overly excited Jamie as they continued the tour. Finally they arrived in front of Professor Xavier's office. Kurt knocked and then opened the door. Inside they found Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and a dark skinned boy Brody hadn't met yet. All heads turned to look at Brody and Kurt as the two mutants entered the room.  
  
"Welcome back Brody. We hoped you would return to us." Xavier said calmly.  
  
Brody smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the um....whatever that was I blew up. I've lived a sheltered life and I'm jumpy."  
  
"It's quite alright. The microwave can be replace." The Professor said in return. "I was more concerned with something happening to you."  
  
*Oh gag me. We've fallen in with a bunch of softhearted losers.* Psycho sneered.  
  
*If I could gag you I would have done that years ago.* Normal snapped in reply.  
  
"Now, have you met everyone?" Xavier questioned.  
  
"He hasn't met me Professor." The dark skinned kid spoke up. He stood up and walked over to Brody and held out his hand. "I'm Evan."  
  
Brody hesitated before taking Evan's hand and shaking it a few times. "I'm Brody, nice to meet you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Well, now that you have met everyone and looked around would you like to talk, alone?" Xavier asked.  
  
*Time to spill the beans and see how fast we can get kicked out of here.* Skeptic commented.  
  
"No Professor, I...I have some things I think you all should know before you invite me to stay here." Brody said, his voice shaking just a little.  
  
"We're listening." Scott encouraged.  
  
Brody swallowed and momentarily considered how and what to tell them. He didn't really want to tell them about his multiple personalities or the hellhole he'd escaped from. However, if Kyran said those terrible people were coming then they would all need to be prepared and that meant telling them everything.  
  
"First I need to explain that...that I have multiple personalities. My mutation causes these personalities to be more like separate people. I don't really know how to explain it. At first I had one, but now I have four other than the one I was born with. I'm not really sure how many I'll end up with. Could be one for every emotion I have." Brody explained nervously.  
  
"That would explain why I feel more than one presence in your mind." Xavier said calmly. "However, I feel there's more you need to tell us."  
  
Brody quickly looked around at the other kids in the room and was relieved to find no one looked disgusted or scared. He felt more relaxed to know the hard part was over. Explaining about the "hellhole" would be a lot easier.  
  
"When I was a baby my parents...my parents were afraid of me. They sent me to a place I've come to call The Hellhole. It was...it was like some kind of...prison and testing facility for mutants. I was experimented on, treated like an animal, and forced to fight other mutants in some kind of tournament to find the strongest of us." Brody explained, his voice cracking at some points. "About a month ago one of the other mutants decided to escape and when she did so did the rest of us. I was with my two friends Kyran and Cody along with some others are we ran, but I got separated and I've been on my own for the past month."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Evan broke the silence. "That's messed up. I can't believe there's a place like that. Doesn't anyone know about it?"  
  
"If they did would anyone object to someone imprisoning mutants?" Brody returned. "Anyway, the point of me telling you this is that Kyran says they're coming after us."  
  
"How do you know you can trust Kyran. He is with the Brotherhood after all." Scott asked.  
  
Brody shot him a fierce glare. "Kyran is like a brother to me. Are you insinuating he would lie to me?"  
  
"No, well, it's just...he's been our enemy for the past month. It just makes his word hard to trust."  
  
Xavier spoke up before Brody could reply. "I believe Kyran would have no reason to lie about this and if this is the truth then we should prepare for whatever is coming."  
  
"I should leave." Brody said. "I've led them right here."  
  
"No, if they already know you are here then they must have figured out we're all mutants by now. If you leave they'll still probably come here." Scott reasoned. "Your best bet is just to stay here and help us fight them when they come."  
  
*Sentimental bullshit. If we run now we might be able to throw them off our trail.* Skeptic said.  
  
*Run away?! From a fight? Bullshit, we can take whoever come after us.* Psycho argued.  
  
*Besides, where would you have us run to?* Normal question. *I can't believe I just agreed with Psycho.*  
  
*You're getting smarter.*  
  
*That's not the way I see it.*  
  
"You're right I guess." Brody consented.  
  
"There's strength in numbers." Scott said.  
  
"Let's hope." 


	6. Chapter 6

After Brody had told them everything he could bring himself to tell he decided to follow Kurt around for a while. He was more than a little nervous around the other mutants and was pretty much a silent observer to everything that was going on. At one point he almost laughed when Bobby created an ice patch in front of Scott causing the older mutant to lose his balance and fall on his butt.  
  
"BOBBY!" Scott yelled as he crawled his way off the ice. "How many times have I told you not to ice the carpet?!"  
  
Bobby ran for it with Scott right behind him. Brody watched them with a hint of a smile. "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Ja, you get used to it though," Kurt replied.  
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
*These people don't understand, do they? They don't have a clue what's coming,* Psycho grumbled. *They're not doing anything to prepare.*  
  
*Yeah, they're all busy having fun and playing pranks.* Skeptic added.  
  
*Have a little dignity Skeptic. Don't lower yourself to his level by agreeing with him,* Normal said. *And why should they understand? Do you think they can really understand the danger or even comprehend what's coming just because I told them about the escape?*  
  
*Well, I'm not one to run away from a fight, but maybe we'd be better off with Kyran and Cody. At least they have an idea of what's coming,* Psycho suggested.  
  
*What's the matter Psycho, are you scared of a little challenge? I thought you were made of tougher stuff.*  
  
Psycho growled at Normal. *I'm not scared of anything! You'll see! I'll zap those bastards straight to Hell!*  
  
*Are you sure it's a wise idea to rile him up?* Skeptic questioned.  
  
Normal mentally shrugged. *Hey, if worse comes to worse I will let him loose on those fuckers. I won't let them take me again, or anyone else for that matter.*  
  
"Brody?" Kurt's voice broke into the smaller mutant's thoughts.  
  
"Uh, sorry, having some technical difficulties," Brody said sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean there are voices in my head arguing with each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brody could tell the subject made his knew friend uncomfortable. He understood completely as there were times when he just couldn't deal with them. Having voices almost constantly talking in his head made life difficult. Animal and Child weren't bad, but Psycho and Skeptic were starting to get on Normal's nerves. So, he couldn't blame the other mutant for being a little wary and uncomfortable around them.  
  
*And you haven't even told them about me yet,* Psycho quipped.  
  
*Oh please shut up,* Normal snapped. *I'm tired of you jabberin' on and on.*  
  
*Don't you tell me what to do,* Psycho snarled. *You just wait, I'll make you sorry for giving ME orders.*  
  
Brody almost growled out loud, but caught himself before he could make a sound. The last thing he needed was Kurt being afraid of him for any reason. Not that he could blame anyone for being scared of him. He looked like a freak and acted like one too. He hadn't even been a guest at the Institute long before he blew up a...what did Professor Xavier call it...a microwave? Then he goes and drops several bombshells on the group. The worst of which being his multiple personalities.  
  
He often found that those around him were not quite sure how to respond to the revelation that there were several distinct voices in his head, a different presence for his emotion. People, especially the human guards, found it difficult to understand that sometimes there was a whole different person controlling the one body. Some seemed to not understand that Normal and Psycho were like two different people inside one mind with different beliefs and attitudes toward things. In this way Brody found it hard to deal with other people as well.  
  
"I...am trying to understand the idea of multiple personalities...how can you have more than one presence in your mind?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't really know how to explain it," Brody admitted.  
  
"Are there...bad personalities?"  
  
At that Normal hesitated. Psycho was egging him on, but he was not so sure that exposing the secret of Psycho to his new friend wouldn't ruin everything he had going for him right then. The knowledge that if Normal let down his guard Psycho could take over and kill everyone was not exactly a reassuring or trust building bit of information. However, he also knew that keeping things from people was just as bad as lying and Normal was not a liar.  
  
"Yes. There is one...Psycho. As you can imagine the name explains it all," Brody finally said.  
  
"Psycho? That's...is there anyway for us to tell who is in control?" Kurt questioned.  
  
Brody frowned and thought hard. "When Psycho emerged the guards...the survivors...mentioned a change in eye color. Something about a murky green."  
  
"So, watch out for murky green eyes, got it."  
  
"Kyran once told me that when Child takes over my eyes somehow gain some...innocence of some kind," Brody went on. "And I've been told Animal has glowing green eyes."  
  
"Animal?"  
  
"Think of him as the animal instinct to survive. He tends to just take over whenever I'm in extreme danger." Brody explained. "Child is basically the personality that reacts to fear. Then there's Skeptic who is new so I really don't know how you're supposed to know when he's in control."  
  
"I see...so who is in control now?" Kurt asked carefully.  
  
"Normal, the very first and original personality. If that makes any sense," Brody replied.  
  
"In some strange way, yes."  
  
Brody sighed with relief. He was glad to know someone understood even the slightest bit, though he was sure Kurt was just humoring him for the most part. He'd yet to meet someone that fully understood his personalities, except maybe Kyran.  
  
"If we're quick we can beat all the people that shower before bed and get done first," Kurt said, breaking the silence that had descended on them.  
  
Brody stopped walking, "Shower? Sorry, this mutant doesn't go anywhere near water."  
  
"What? Why?" Kurt asked. He stopped as well and turned back to face the smaller mutant.  
  
"I...um...have a pretty bad phobia of water. Let's just say I haven't had any good experiences with it." Brody explained without going into great detail.  
  
*Yeah, like those bastards using it against us to keep us under control,* Psycho quipped.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean...don't you feel dirty?" Kurt asked.  
  
Brody shifted, suddenly embarrassed. "Well, I was never allowed showers, so I found a more...natural way of staying clean."  
  
For a moment Kurt stared at his friend, face twisted in confusion. He didn't understand what Brody meant by that. It took him a few minutes until he remembered a particularly insulting Toad had made about coughing up furballs from cleaning himself like a cat would.  
  
"Wait, do you mean to tell me you...clean yourself? As in using your tongue?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ern...yeah. I mean, I'm pretty much more cat-like that human anyway."  
  
In a way Kurt had to agree with that. By looks Brody was certainly more cat than human. In some ways he acted more like an animal by cleaning himself like a cat would or how he had eaten the bowl of macaroni with his claws rather than the fork. He's in desperate need of help that's for sure. Kurt thought.  
  
"You've just never really been exposed to civilized behavior I guess," Kurt said. "I can help you with that if you want."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Great, we'll start tomorrow at breakfast. For now I'm gonna take a shower, so you can go ahead and go back to my room." Kurt suggested.  
  
With a slight nod of his head Brody turned and headed in the direction he thought Kurt's room was in. He yawned widely as the day's events caught up to him. So much had happened he still didn't quite understand it all. But he did understand that for the time being he was safe and he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. He was sure it would be that long. 


	7. Chapter 7

///Brody backed himself under the cot-like bed he was forced to sleep on. The five year old whimpered in fear and curled up in the corner looking at the black boots entering the room. He folded his wings around himself in a protective manor as the big boots walked toward his bed.  
  
"What're ya doin' you little mutie freak?" The owner of the boots grumbled. "C'mon out you fuckin' monster I know you're under there."  
  
A large hand reached under the bed and toward the very small mutant. Brody's defensive instincts kicked in and the cat mutant sunk his fangs into the human's flesh. The man roared in fury and jerked his injured hand back. Brody tried to back further, but there was nothing but cold concrete wall behind him.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" The man boomed.  
  
Suddenly the bed was thrown across the small room practically shattering against the far wall. Brody shrieked in fear and tried to scramble away but a whip fell harshly on his back. He cried out in pain and continued to try and get away but his tormentor kept whipping him with no pause to the torture. His back was torn open and bleeding everywhere and bits of fur clung to the whip.  
  
"STOOOOPPP!"///  
  
Kurt jolted awake at the unfamiliar scream. It took him a second to realize it was from within his own room. For a moment he was confused, only barely awake at the time, and didn't understand how the scream was in his room but it wasn't his own. He didn't have a roommate after all. And then he remembered the guest in his room.  
  
"Brody?" Kurt murmured sleepily.  
  
Only frightened and pain filled whimpers answered him.  
  
A jolt of fear struck Kurt and he bolted out of the bed and down to where Brody was thrashing and whimpering in his sleep. Occasionally the cat mutant would mumble a plea for someone to stop hurting him. Kurt's heart broke at the sight and he kneeled down beside his friend.  
  
"Brody, Brody wake up," Kurt said as he shook Brody's shoulder. "Es ist in Ordnung."  
  
"No...stop pwease...stop!" Brody cried out.  
  
Kurt looked up as his door opened and a handful of mutants poked their heads inside, apparently awakened by Brody's screams. Upon seeing what was happening Scott and Jean quickly joined Kurt at Brody's side.  
  
"It huwts...stop, pwease..." Brody was now sobbing.  
  
"Brody wake up." Scott said as he had Kurt both gently shook the small mutant.  
  
"AHHHH!" Brody shot awake.  
  
The cat mutant instantly realized there were people around him and with a shriek of fear he threw himself under Kurt's bed. He crawled under as far as he could so that the only things that could be seen were his two big green eyes filled with fear. His fearful whimpers continued even though he was now awake and far away from the nightmare world.  
  
"Brody, it's okay we're not gonna hurt you." Scott coaxed gently. "Come on out."  
  
"Is he okay?" Jamie asked from the doorway.  
  
Jean got up and went over to the door. She gave Jamie and the other younger mutants a comforting smile. "He'll be okay. You guys just go back to bed and we'll handle this." Jamie hesitated, but Bobby grabbed his shoulder and started to lead him away. "And guys, don't mention this to anyone, especially Brody."  
  
Meanwhile back in the room Kurt and Scott were still trying to coax an obviously very frightened and confused Brody out from under the safety of the bed. Their efforts were simply met with more frightened whimpers from the mutant. Nothing they said could get Brody to come out.  
  
*Scared. Very scared.* Child whimpered.  
  
No other voices answered him. In some strange way the other personalities were still asleep, even Normal. That left the easily frightened and young personality in control.  
  
Jean walked back over to the bed after closing the door. She moved closer to where Brody was under the bed and knelt down. She could feel the terror that the younger mutant was feeling as if it was her own. She'd never felt someone as scared as him. Not only that but his mind felt different somehow more disorganized and in some strange way very child-like.  
  
"Guys...I think one of his other personalities is in control." She told the other two.  
  
"I bet I know," Kurt said. "He mentioned something about having a personality called Child. I bet that's who is in control."  
  
"How do we deal with him?" Scott asked having never dealt with that kind of situation before.  
  
"Offer him food maybe?" Kurt suggested.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Not everything can be solved with food Kurt."  
  
"Wait, he might be on to something," Jean spoke up. She kept her eyes locked on the violently shaking Brody. "Hey, do you want some cookies?"  
  
The big green eyes simply blinked, but she was relieved he didn't whimper.  
  
"I don't think he knows what cookies are Jean. He didn't know what soda and macaroni and cheese was," Kurt said.  
  
"Alright, port down to the kitchen and bring up a bag of cookies." Jean ordered.  
  
"Right."  
  
BAMF!  
  
Jean experimentally reached out a hand toward Brody, but jerked back at a frightened shriek. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you."  
  
BAMF!  
  
"Got the cookies, now what do we do?" Kurt asked and handed the bag to Jean.  
  
"Let's move where he can't see us," Jean said. "Eat some cookies and comment on how good they are."  
  
The three moved across the room and away from the bed. Each of them took a cookie from the bag and began eating it.  
  
"Mmm, this cookie is good," Scott said.  
  
"Ja, these cookies are the greatest." Kurt added.  
  
"Mmm they're so sweet and the chocolate just makes me feel sooo good." Jean looked toward the bed and saw a pair of green eyes watching them. "These are so good Brody, are you sure you don't want one?"  
  
At being talked to the frightened mutant backed further under the bed again, but Jean could still see those glowing green eyes watching. She took one of the cookies from the bag and used her powers to place it just barely under the bed. All three mutants watched with baited breath as Brody slowly crawled forward and snatched the cookie before ducking back again. They listened to the crunching of the small mutant eating the treat before going on with the unspoken plan.  
  
"They're good aren't they. Do you want another?" Kurt questioned.  
  
Only silence answered him, but the green eyes did move closer. Jean floated another cookie to Brody, but this time placed it where he would have to crawl out from under the bed to get it. For a moment the small mutant hesitated but the prospect of another cookie was too much for him to ignore. Slowly he emerged from under the bed, his watchful eyes going back and forth between his goal and the three other mutants. When they made no move toward him he grabbed the cookie and greedily began eating it. This time he didn't go back under the bed.  
  
"See, they're good aren't they?"  
  
"More?" Brody questioned softly.  
  
"You can have another, but you have to come over here and get it." Jean told him.  
  
Brody seemed to debate that for a moment. In his mind Child wasn't sure what to do. Usually when he was in control it was only for a short while and then Normal would take back over. But Normal was in his own little private corner of their mind and Child was unable to wake him. Child had never dealt with the kind of situation he was faced with. The people seemed nice enough and they were giving him sweet treats, but he just wasn't sure it was safe to get too close to them.  
  
But he wanted the cookie Jean was holding out toward him. Like any kid he was attracted to sweets like moths to lights. Even though he was scared out of his mind Child just couldn't resist the offering. Slowly but surely he crawled toward the three, hesitating every once and a while until he was only a few inches from his target.  
  
"Come on, we won't hurt you. I promise." Jean coaxed softly.  
  
Brody watched the treat hungrily as Jean waved it in the air tantalizingly. He couldn't take it anymore. He decided that these three were safe and that even if they weren't he could handle them if they attacked. He reached out and took the cookie from Jean and hungrily ate it. Crumbs were sticking to his fur creating a little cookie mustache that Kurt couldn't help but grin at.  
  
"See, we're not going to hurt you." Jean said.  
  
"Want another cookie?" Kurt offered, holding out the treat.  
  
Brody's eyes sparkled and he reached for it, quickly muttering a polite "pwease" before snatching the cookie away. He didn't notice the other three mutants exchange relieved looks. As they continued eating the cookies Brody began relaxing more and more even to the point of happily purring as he ate.  
  
"Okay, you can have one more and then we all need to go back to bed." Scott said as he handed one more cookie to Brody.  
  
The small mutant's eyes widened and his purring stopped. "No sleep! Nightmare's scawy. Child scawed."  
  
Kurt glanced at the other two wearily and suppressed a yawn. Scott and Jean looked just as tired and desperate to get Brody to go back to bed.  
  
"Would you feel better if you had something to snuggle with?" Scott asked, grinning suddenly at Kurt.  
  
"Was? Nein, Ich bin kein Teddybar!" Kurt growled.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Kurt. If any of us are going to get some sleep tonight you're gonna have to put your pride aside and take one for the team." Scott said.  
  
"Please Kurt, I have a test tomorrow and I need sleep." Jean begged.  
  
"Ach! Fine, but you two owe me for this." Kurt grumbled.  
  
The two older teens grinned at each other before casting hopeful looks at Brody.  
  
"Fuffy keep Child safe?" Brody asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Kurt mentally groaned at that. It could be worse I guess. He could call me fuzzy bunny or something like that. He shot Jean and Scott a glare that clearly told them not to tell anyone else about this. He turned his attention back to Brody, smiling gently at the scared mutant.  
  
"Ja, I'll keep you safe."  
  
"Bad people stay away?"  
  
"Ja, the bad people will stay away. No one will dare mess with you while I'm around." Kurt replied.  
  
Before Kurt knew what was happening he had his arms full of a happily purring Brody. The little mutant wrapped his wings around Kurt's torso and had his face buried in the bigger mutant's chest. Kurt looked down at Brody in surprise and then up at his two friends who were standing up to leave.  
  
Jean smiled approvingly. "You two look so cute."  
  
"Not a word of this to anyone else." Kurt told them as he stood up with the surprisingly light Brody in his arms.  
  
"Of course not." Scott said with a smirk. "Our little secret...fuffy."  
  
With that Scott left the room. Jean started to follow, but stopped at the door and looked back at Kurt. "You have no idea how much of an effect you just had on that kid."  
  
"Was? What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not my place to explain." The older girl said. "Good night Kurt."  
  
Before Kurt could open his mouth to say anything the door closed behind Jean. He sighed and accepted the fact that there were some things he just wouldn't know the answer to. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his now deeply asleep friend and walked over to the bed. Carefully, so as not to wake Brody, he laid down on the bed and pulled his blankets over them. He shifted around to a comfortable position and absentmindedly wrapped his tail around Brody and pulled him closer.  
  
This is nice. Kurt thought after a moment of lying there. Funny, the first person I get to snuggle with has multiple personalities and probably won't remember this in the morning.  
  
Kurt looked down at Brody's peaceful face and smiled. He's beautiful. He thought. I don't understand how anyone could hurt him. The thought of someone hurting such a beautiful being brought protective urges he had never felt before. Looking down at his friend he felt as if he would move Heaven and earth to make Brody's life better. And Lord have mercy on any soul that got in the way. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyran bolted awake and shivered as the thin sheets slid off his upper body. His body was covered in a cold sweat and his heartbeat was rapid and pounded hard through him. He glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was around six in the morning. He then looked down at the still fast asleep Pietro and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was wake his sleeping angel.  
  
He smirked. Pietro may have looked like an angel, but anyone that knew him quickly found out that looks were definitely deceiving. Not that it mattered considering Kyran really wasn't much better. In fact, the pranks and chaos had picked up within the Brotherhood house since Kyran had arrived.  
  
His smirk faded as he remembered what had woke him. It was more nightmares about the Hellhole as he'd heard Brody call it. He found it scary how real they felt. How real and clear the voice in his head was, just as it was then. That eerie, soft, and persuasive voice that had almost talked him into killing one of his friends. He could still see the fear in Luke's eyes as he'd stood over the younger boy with three large spikes on the fist of his shadow armor ready to finish him off. And then Shadow had rebelled for the first time and left Kyran without armor. That's when Kyran realized what he had been about to do.  
  
After that he told Shadow to show him the image of that day in his mind whenever the voice spoke. Shadow had agreed and they never had problems with the voice again. Unfortunately that meant the people had to figure out a different and more painful way to try and control him.  
  
Kyran's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump from the room next door. A spike of fear drove relentlessly into his heart as he got a bad feeling of what the cause was. He slowly slipped out of the bed so he wouldn't wake Pietro and called Shadow to him. Instantly he was wrapped in a nearly invincible armor and the world went into shades of black and white. In his armor he could see through the darkness perfectly and sighed in a bit of relief to find the room empty.  
  
His relief did not last long as he watched the door slowly start to open. In his mind Shadow flashed an image of a burglar, but Kyran knew that's not what it was. Silently he stalked toward the door and at the same time elongated a part of his shadow armor to three long curved blades on his forearm. Then he flung the door open and pounced at his unsuspecting victim. He easily pinned the other person against the opposite wall and put the shadow blades against the intruder's neck before he realized who it was.  
  
"Luke?" Kyran gasped.  
  
"Hey buddy, did ya miss me?"  
  
"What--?"  
  
Kyran felt Luke's hands against his stomach a second too late. There was an explosion of energy and the armored boy flew backwards through the bedroom doorway. He flipped backward in the air and landed on his feet. His feet had no sooner touched the ground than he was tackled to the side and there was an explosion where he had been. He looked sideways to see it was Pietro that had tackled him.  
  
"What'sgoingon?" Pietro asked quickly as they both got up.  
  
"Go check on the others." Kyran said, ignoring the question. "I'll handle this guy."  
  
Pietro was wise enough to know when Kyran told him to do something it was for a reason. Kyran watched Pietro zip out of the room before turning his attention back to Luke. For a moment the two sized each other up. Kyran noticed Luke had a lot more muscle on his body than the last time they had fought. And his whole body language had changed. Before Luke had been shy, but caring and very trusting. Now there was an arrogant smirk on his face and malice in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' man? Why are you attacking me?" Kyran demanded.  
  
"I'm just paying you back for leaving me behind!" Luke snarled. He then threw a disc of energy at Kyran.  
  
Kyran ducked it and charged forward, once more slamming Luke against the wall. "Luke I had no choice! There was only one chance to go!"  
  
Luke grabbed Kyran by his throat and then tossed him down the hall toward the stairs. "Then you should have stayed and suffered with us! When you break your word, you break something that cannot be mended."  
  
"Luke---."  
  
"And it's not Luke anymore. I'm Firefight."  
  
Luke threw another disc of energy at Kyran, but the older teen simply batted it way with his arm. At that Firefight paused as he realized his attacks were having no effect at all. He knew Kyran's armor wasn't completely invincible, but he couldn't remember what the weakness was. Before he could do anything there was a gust of wind and the white haired boy from earlier had pulled Kyran to his feet.  
  
"Blob is gone and so is Avalanche. Venom and Toad are in trouble." Pietro reported.  
  
"What's going on here Lu--Firefight? Where are Blob and Avalanche?" Kyran demanded.  
  
Luke smirked as he gathered a ball of energy on his left hand. "Where do you think they are? They're on their way to the Facility and you're going to join them!"  
  
"Not likely." Pietro sneered.  
  
"Quicksilver, get Toad and Venom out of here. Get to the Institute and warn them." Kyran ordered. "I'll take care of things here and join you."  
  
"The Institute--?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Before Pietro had a chance to argue Firefight flung the fairly large ball of energy at the two of them. Pietro got out of the way, but Kyran was blasted down the stairs where he landed at the bottom in a heap. Pietro thought about checking on him, but remembered the shadow armor would protect him and instead zipped past Luke, tripping the energy thrower as he went, and over to Todd and Cody's room.  
  
Inside Cody and Todd were struggling against a red furred bull and a teen that shot blasts of blue energy from his mouth every time he opened it. Pietro spared one amused look at the bull before he zipped into the room and grabbed Todd and Cody. The bull tried to block their way, but Toad slimmed the floor under its hooves and instead the animal slid into the wall and changed into a young boy. Then Pietro zipped out of the room and down the stairs with one boy under each arm. He ran out of the front door and away from the house before any one could do anything about it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Cody demanded as Pietro stopped, now far away from the boarding house. "We can't just leave him back there!"  
  
"He told me to get you two out of there." Pietro replied.  
  
"He needs our help!" Cody argued.  
  
"Look, I don't admit this much so don't get used to it, but we didn't have a chance against those guys. If we're gonna save Lance and Fred we need help." Pietro sighed. "Of the X-men variety."  
  
++++ 


	9. Chapter 9

Brody slowly woke from the deep depths of the most peaceful sleep he had ever had. He felt incredibly warm and secure. In fact, he felt more secure than he ever had in his entire life. The warm arms around him were thin, yet held a strength that made him feel protected. With a start he realized there was a tail wrapped around his midsection that for once was not his, but for some reason that didn't concern him. No, for once in his young life he had no concerns at all.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the blue furry chest that greeted him. As if the tail hadn't been clue enough for him, the fur certainly told him exactly whom he was snuggled up to. He knew it was Kurt without seeing anymore of the other mutant's features. He carefully pulled back and looked up at Kurt's sharp-featured face and grinned at the beauty he could see that others would simply overlook.  
  
*You've been hanging around these softies too long already.* Psycho sneered.  
  
*Shut up and let me enjoy these few peaceful moments before he wakes up.* Normal snapped in reply.  
  
Psycho did shut up, much to Normal's amazement, but his few peaceful moments were lost anyway. His sensitive ears easily picked out the sound of the door creaking open ever so slowly. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent that made his fur bristle.  
  
"Kurt wake up, there are intruders." Brody whispered to his sleeping companion.  
  
Kurt didn't stir. Brody unwrapped his wings from around Kurt and carefully pulled away from his friend's warm embrace. He knew the owner of the scent meant trouble, big trouble of the Hellhole variety. And the person was going to regret it if he had his way.  
  
*Let me zap her, please? Pretty please?* Psycho begged.  
  
*Shut up and let me handle this.* Normal snapped.  
  
With a low growl the mutant sprang from Kurt's bed, over to the door, and ripped it open. He had only a second for a gasp before he was blasted back into the room by a powerful stream of water. The little mutant hit the far wall with a bang and fell, spluttering angrily, to the floor. He sprang to his feet to attack his attacker, but was hit so hard with a stream of water that he went right through the wall. True to his cat-like mutation he landed on his feet.  
  
*Well that was fun. Nice handling.* Psycho sneered.  
  
*Shut up!*  
  
"Nice landing."  
  
"Just like a cat."  
  
Brody groaned as he recognized the voices. Jordan and Mick, two trouble making twin brothers who just happened to like working for the Hellhole. They liked fighting and using their powers for any reason, even helping to enslave fellow mutants. They cared for no one except each other. And boy were they ever protective of each other. Jordan had once stabbed a younger mutant to death with one of his energy swords for knocking Mick out. Brody himself had learned the hard way not to mess with the twins.  
  
"I'm not going back." Brody growled.  
  
He turned to face the twins, not surprised to see they hadn't changed. They were still tall, muscular, and as blond haired as always. They were watching him with amused blue eyes that were overconfident and way too cocky.  
  
"That's what you think furry." Mick sneered.  
  
He watched as they joined hands and tried to dive as far away from them as he could, but with a familiar kwapop sound an energy shield had been erected by their combined powers.  
  
*Fuck! We're dead!* Skeptic exclaimed.  
  
*Let me zap them?* Psycho begged.  
  
*You're a fucking idiot! If we charge up the electricity we'll fry ourselves.* Normal snapped. *Besides, those guys use energy remember? Electricity is a form of energy and therefore they can use it against us.*  
  
*Don't call me an idiot!*  
  
*He didn't, he called you a fucking idiot.* Skeptic retorted.  
  
Brody watched with wide eyes as Jordan produced his famous energy sword and Mick created a sledgehammer, his weapon of choice. He really hated how they could create just about anything out of energy, any kind of energy too. They could use their own body heat, heat energy, and create their weapons or anything else they wanted.  
  
"C'mere kitty, we're gonna have some fun." Jordan taunted.  
  
Mick lunged, swinging his sledgehammer in a downward arc. Brody used his incredibly strong leg muscles and leapt over Mick. He landed behind the older boy and wrapped his tail around Mick's leg, making the teen stumble a fall. However, that left Brody open to a harsh slash across his back from Jordan's sword. He dodged the second swipe and spun to face the older boy.  
  
"I'm going to cut you into little pieces." Jordan snarled.  
  
"Try it." Brody growled back.  
  
Jordan slashed at Brody and the small mutant jumped over it. He spread his wings as if to fly over the other boy, but something wrapped around his ankle and jerked him to the ground with a harsh thump. He tried to get to his feet, but whatever was wrapped around his ankle jerked him around and slammed him against the painfully hot energy shield.  
  
"Bet that hurt." Mick snickered.  
  
"Not as much as this will." Jordan growled.  
  
Brody rolled to the side and listened as the sword sliced into the ground. He then flexed his strong leg and swung Mick around into the shield. Mick's grip on the whip that was wrapped around Brody's leg loosened and the small mutant jerked free. He stumbled to his feet only to roar in pain as several sharp things penetrated his back. With a snarl he pulled one of the things out and gaped at the throwing star. He quickly jerked the others out and spun to face Jordan, who was glaring quite fiercely at him.  
  
"You should know better than to hurt my brother." Jordan growled.  
  
*Please, please can we zap him?* Psycho begged.  
  
*Wet fur moron.* Normal growled.  
  
*We seriously need to get a new ability.* Skeptic grumbled.  
  
*Oh yeah, another weapon for Psycho to kill with.* Normal snorted.  
  
Jordan threw another throwing star at Brody, but the electric mutant easily dodged it. The weapon hit the shield and was instantly absorbed into it. Brody crouched to pounce at Jordan, but at just that moment Kurt appeared outside of the shield. He looked as if he was about to port in, but he was hit from behind by a stream of high powered water. The blue furred mutant was slammed against the shield and knocked unconscious.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
Brody's attention was diverted to his friend and therefore had no chance to see the sledgehammer flying at his back. With a yelp of pain and shock Brody collapsed to the ground going completely limp.  
  
Jordan turned to his brother. "You better hope you didn't break his back or Baxter will have our heads on a platter."  
  
"Eh, that little brat with the healing abilities can heal him." Mick replied with a careless shrug. "So, let's hurry and get him back."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
Scott watched as the two mutants turned to face him and the handful of mutants behind him. One of them moved like he was going to attack and Scott hit him with an optic blast causing him to fly back and hit the shield. The other mutant's face turned a furious red and a he growled menacingly.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how you brats got through our shield, but you've got two seconds to get the hell out."  
  
"You're the one with two seconds to get out of here." Scott replied. As he said that Evan sprouted a few spikes, Bobby iced up, while Ray, Amara, and Jubilee got ready to use their powers.  
  
Jordan smirked. "You surprised my brother, but your little optic blasts don't scare me. Try it visor boy."  
  
Scott frowned and was about to blast the cocky boy when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked at Jean curiously.  
  
"Don't do it. There's something wrong. Let Bobby or Evan handle him." The red head told him.  
  
"Iceman, Spyke, handle this guy." Scott ordered. He was smart enough to listen to Jean's advice.  
  
Jordan smirked at the two young mutants as they stepped forward. However, he wasn't prepared for Evan to throw bone spikes at his feet. With a surprised cry he jumped back only to slip on a patch of ice. His head hit the ground with a harsh cracking sound and he was knocked unconscious. With both twins unconscious their energy shield flickered and disappeared.  
  
Suddenly a high-pitched ringing filled their ears. They looked around for the source, but couldn't find anything that would cause the sound. Each of the mutants desperately pressed their hands over their ears, but nothing could block it out. It was as if the sound was being created within their own ears instead of an outside source. Slowly, the sound got worse and worse until one by one they fell unconscious. From high above two boys floated to the ground, one of the boys dropping the other when they were within a few feet.  
  
"Hey, no need to be so rude Shift." One boy snarled. He had black hair and grey eyes.  
  
The other boy simply grinned. "Ah, don't throw a wobby mate. Let's just collect our companions and shoot through."  
  
"Don't throw a what? No, never mind. I don't want to learn Australian speech." The first boy grumbled. "Grab the twins, I'll find Tsunami and get the runt."  
  
"Why do I have to carry the twin dills? Their fault they didn't wait like they were supposed to."  
  
"Just grab them before someone else comes out of that mansion."  
  
Shift sighed and walked over to where Jordan and Mick were limp on the ground. He was a big strong young man and easily picked his two comrades up. With one glance to make sure his buddy would be okay he floated into the air and glided just above tree level until he was out of sight.  
  
The other boy didn't have to search for Tsunami as the young woman jumped out of the hole Brody had created in the wall. She easily landed on her feet and ran over to her friend.  
  
"A big guy with claws is gonna be out here in a minute. There's no time to grab the runt or the others." She said hurriedly.  
  
"Boss will have our asses if we don't bring him back. He'll turn Tartarus loose on us."  
  
Tsunami opened her mouth to reply when there was an enraged roar from inside the mansion. Instead she grabbed her companion by his hand and dragged him away. They disappeared into the trees just seconds before Wolverine burst out of the house, claws extended and ready to shred someone. Seconds later Pietro showed up with Cody and Todd. Pietro took one look around and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Looks like we missed a hell of a party."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly sssay misssed Ssspeedy." Cody grumbled.  
  
"What're you punks doin' here?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"We were attacked yo, probably by the same goons." Todd said, looking around at the slowly waking X-men. "Lance and Fred were taken and probably Kyran by now."  
  
"It wasss guysss from the place Kyran, Brody and I essscaped." Cody spoke up. "And they'll be back." 


	10. Chapter 10

"These guys just walked right into the house while we were sleeping." Pietro explained to the gathered group of mutants. "If Kyran hadn't woke up they probably would have taken us all."  
  
"I want to know how they got in without triggerin' the alarms." Logan grunted.  
  
"There'sss a mutant hat can create ssstatic fieldsss that can disssrupt machinesss and people." Cody answered. "He'sss alssso probably the one that knocked all of you out with that high pitched sssound you mentioned."  
  
Professor Xavier pressed his hands to his head as he thought about what to do. He knew the right thing to do would be to rescue the captured Brotherhood members. At the same time he wasn't sure what they would be up against. Still, he knew that they would have to try. And maybe Cody could shed some light on what they would face.  
  
"Cody, do you remember the mutants there?" Xavier questioned.  
  
Cody sighed and looked into empty space before nodding. "There were ssso many professsor. I remember the mutantsss I wasss training with."  
  
"Please, tell us all you know."  
  
Todd grabbed Cody's scaly hand and squeezed encouragingly. "Well, there isss Chailyn who hasss power over water; Reece ssshootsss blastsss of concentrated energy from hisss mouth; Taylon turnsss into a bull; twin brothersss Mick and Jordan can ussse energy to create weaponsss and sssuch; Luke usssesss energy attacksss; Adam can create total sssensssory illusssionsss; Matt putsss people to sssleep and hisss little brother Trenton controlsss dreamsss; Bryann can bring hisss drawingsss to life; Kale changesss the property of thingsss he touchesss; Jesse createsss ssstatic fieldsss; and Ian can change hisss densssity and gravity."  
  
Silence followed as everyone absorbed the information given to them. Cody didn't mention his little brother, Willy, because Willy had been in a different part of the place. In fact, the night before the escape Cody, Kyran, and Brody had been moved away from he group and out of maximum security. That's why they escaped and their friend's didn't.  
  
"Are they willingly working for those who imprisoned you?" Xavier questioned.  
  
"Mick and Jordan probably are. They alwaysss liked to ussse their powersss no matter who it isss againssst." Cody answered. "The othersss are probably under the influence of The Voice."  
  
"The Voice?" Pietro repeated. "How lame."  
  
"It may be lame, but that voice isss very persssuasssive."  
  
"They're using a telepath." Scott said.  
  
"Probably usssing their anger for being left behind." Cody added. "We ssshouldn't have left them. They were our friendsss and we left them there."  
  
Todd swung his lanky arms around the snake mutant's body. "You didn't have a choice. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
"Besides, this time they're all going free." Scott said. He then shot a look at Xavier. "Right Professor?"  
  
"I cannot allow this cruel treatment to go on." Xavier said. "For now I want everyone to go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll discuss rescue plans."  
  
"What about us?" Pietro asked.  
  
"You can stay in a guest room."  
  
"What if they come back?" Todd asked.  
  
"I'll be waitin' for 'em." Logan growled.  
  
Ororo and Hank entered the room, both looking grim and tired. The assembled group knew that meant bad news. That meant bad news about Brody to be exact.  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news." Hank said. "Brody's back is broken. He may even be permanently paralyzed."  
  
"No." Cody murmured sadly. "That'll kill him."  
  
"Is he awake?" Kurt asked.  
  
Hank and Ororo exchanged looks before she spoke up. "Yes and I'm afraid one of his other personalities is in control."  
  
"He keeps asking for Fuffy." Hank added.  
  
Scott and Jean giggled despite the situation. All eyes went to Kurt who was looking distinctly embarrassed. He glared at Pietro and Todd who were snickering at his new nickname. He stuck out his tongue at them before he disappeared with a cloud of brimstone. He reappeared in the infirmary and felt his heart break at the sight of Brody laid out on the metal bed with tears matting the fur on his face.  
  
"Can't feel legs." The little mutant whimpered. "Child scawed."  
  
"Don't be scared." Kurt said softly.  
  
Brody looked up at Kurt with bright, tear filled eyes. "Fuffy?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Kurt replied, mentally groaning at the nickname.  
  
Kurt walked over to Brody's bed and gently grasped he injured mutant's hand. He could feel the quivering of the boy's body and sighed sadly. He hated seeing anyone hurting like Brody was.  
  
"Fuffy, I scawed." Brody whimpered "Can't feel anything."  
  
"I know. You'll be okay though." Kurt told him.  
  
"Fuffy, hold Child?"  
  
Kurt remembered his words from last night when Scott had offered him as a teddy bear for the frightened mutant. He'd said he wasn't a teddy bear, but Kurt couldn't very well leave Brody as scared and lost as he was. He found he wasn't bothered by the idea. In fact, he wanted to do everything he could to protect him.  
  
"Yeah, Fuffy hold child." Kurt agreed.  
  
He carefully climbed onto he bed and laid on his side. He threw an arm over Brody's chest and snuggled as close to him as he could. Within a few minutes he felt the smaller mutant's breathing become even as Brody fell asleep. He sighed and curled himself around the younger boy before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
From the doorway Hank smiled and turned off the light in the room before closing the door. He turned to the gathered mutants. "They're asleep, and I suggest we leave them that way."  
  
"If everyone would please go to bed now, we have a busy day ahead of us." Xavier said. "And Scott, would you show our guests to an empty room?"  
  
Cody followed behind Pietro and Scott with Todd by his side. Cody didn't like the idea of having to go back to that nightmarish hellhole that had dominated his young life. He was afraid of being captured and being put the hell all over again. He couldn't take that, if that was to happen. Marcus kept telling him not to worry about it, but he couldn't help it. He knew he was emotionally scarred for life, but if he were captured again he'd just plain lose his mind.  
  
"You're awful quiet." Todd commented, poking a long finger between Cody's ribs.  
  
Cody jumped slightly and sighed. "I...I'm afraid of going back there."  
  
"We ain't gonna to let anything happen to you." Todd replied.  
  
"You don't underssstand what that place isss like."  
  
"Don't worry so much, yo. We ain't gonna get captured. We're gonna bust in that place and free everyone."  
  
"I hope you're right Todd. For all our sssake." 


	11. Chapter 11

Lance slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the headache that was making his skull throb. Bright lights immediately forced him to close his eyes before slowly opening them again. When his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a cage and that there were many other cages lining the metal walls of the room. Inside the cages were, what he guessed, were mutants of varying ages.  
  
He shifted his eyes to the middle of the room and saw at least twenty men in strange armor standing around a very tall man. In front of the man were a handful of boys and a girl that Lance didn't recognize. He was sure they were probably mutants too. He wondered how they all got there and then realized he had no clue where "there" was.  
  
"You miserable freaks! I send you on one simple mission and you can't even manage to bring back three escapees!" The tall man shouted.  
  
"But sir, we were outnumbered." A blond headed boy replied.  
  
"That's no excuse! I don't want to hear any excuses from you morons!" The man roared. "You're lucky you captured two mutants or I'd have to punish you all, severely."  
  
"We're sorry sir, it won't happen again." A second blond boy spoke up.  
  
"It had better not." Lance watched as a cruel smile flickered across the man's face. "However, I think you need a reminder of why you never fail me."  
  
Lance watched with wide eyes as the guards launched themselves at the teens. For the first time he saw the armored men had glowing batons and could only imagine how much they hurt. He saw one of the smaller guys open his mouth and a blast of blue energy knocked a guard across the room and into a cage. The kid in the cage cowered to the other side watching the goings on with wide silver eyes. Lance turned his attention back to the energy spitting boy just in time to see a guard jump the kid from behind and slip some kind of wrap around the boy's head that kept his mouth shut. Then the guard pummeled the kid with the baton.  
  
A slightly muscular kid turned into a red furred bull and charged the guards that were after him. The guards, who had been standing together, jumped apart and revealed a chain between them. The bull snorted and tried to stop, but the hooves couldn't catch on the metal floor and he tripped over the chain. Once more a boy was in place of the bull and the guards began pummeling him too.  
  
The two blond kids were struggling against a handful of the guards. They stood back to back while knocking the guards back with matching sledgehammers. One brave guard ducked under the sledgehammer and locked a collar around the neck of one of the boys. The guard then tossed the now defenseless boy to his partners and hit the other twin from behind. A collar was snapped around the other boy's neck and he was beaten as well.  
  
The only girl of the group was frantically blasting guards away from her with high powered jets of water. The guards were smart though for they knew she would run out of water. They kept getting back up and charging her again. Soon she had exhausted her body's supply of extra water and was overwhelmed by the guards. Unlike the others she was simply handcuffed so she couldn't move her hands and then thrown into her cage.  
  
One boy was throwing balls of energy at the guards, but he was overwhelmed rather quickly. He was grabbed from behind and his hands cuffed behind his back where he couldn't move them. Lance winced as he heard the sickening cracks of the batons bashing the boy's body.  
  
The guards were having a lot of trouble with one teenager in particular. No matter how much they tried they just couldn't catch him. The guards couldn't even hit the boy. Every time they swung at him he changed his density and the batons went right through him. That, or the boy would leap into the air. He was circling the fight above everyone and nothing the guards did could bring him down.  
  
And then Lance had to clench his hands over his ears as a high-pitched ringing filled his mind and ears. He noticed everyone else in the room was doing the same thing. The guards were on their knees as was the tall man that had been watching the beatings with a smirk. The boy flying around in the air cried out in pain and hit the metal floor with a thump as he was fully materialized and holding his head just as the others were. Only one boy stood unaffected by the sound with his fingers pressed to his temples and his eyes shut in concentration.  
  
Lance couldn't take it. Without a thought he raised his hand and sent a shockwave straight at the unsuspecting boy. The boy turned just in time to see the ground rolling at him before he was knocked up into the air and then landed flat on his back.  
  
All hell broke loose then. Guards surged to their feet and rushed the two fallen boys while another couple came toward Lance's cage. The caged boy growled, rolled his eyes back and sent another tremor tearing through the room. He would have continued, but one of the guard threw his baton at Lance's head and knocked the boy flat on his back. The tremors ceased and the guards rushed in and secured a collar around his neck, blocking his abilities. The same collars were snapped around the necks of the flying boy and the one who had been creating the high-pitched noise. Then the beating continued.  
  
Fred shot a worried look at Lance and then at the group of boys getting a horrible beating. He growled angrily and reached for the bars, but pulled his hands back as he received a nasty shock. He tried again, but was shocked again. He decided that no matter how many times he grabbed the bars he'd just continue to get shocked, so he refrained from trying again. Instead he could only watch as the tall man, obviously the boss, snapped his fingers and the guards stopped the beating.  
  
"Perhaps that is enough of a lesson to you freaks. DO NOT fail me again."  
  
With that the man left the room and the guards dragged the beaten teens into their cages. Then they left, laughing as they went.  
  
"Goddamn Jesse, you gotta learn to target certain people with your little static effect." A boy with silvery grey hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Sorry Kale." Jesse said softly. The young man was curled up in a corner of his cage with his hands pressed to his temples. "I panicked, I had to do something."  
  
"You coulda just let them beat you like the pussy you are." Jordan sneered as he tried to nurse his busted lip.  
  
"Yeah, coulda saved us all the headache." Mick added.  
  
"Save you the headache?" Jesse repeated angrily. "You don't even know what a headache is pal. You'd crumble and cry to your mommy if you had my kind of headache."  
  
"Ah, c'mon mates, don't start this again."  
  
"Sorry Ian." Jesse said softly, closing his eyes.  
  
Lance sat up, rubbing his head from where the baton had smacked him. He turned his attention to the cage to his right and saw a black haired, black- eyed young man watching him. He couldn't quite read the expression on the boy's face, but there was a light of pity there.  
  
"What are you lookin' at?" Lance growled defensively.  
  
A smirk crossed the other boy's face. "Let me guess, you're the wannabe tough guy leader of your little misfit group of unwanted and abused teenagers. You have to be tough because you're the oldest and the others look up to you for guidance. But the real reason you put up that macho bullshit is that you want to keep people away from so that you won't be hurt again."  
  
"Damn Adam, you didn't have to hand him all that philosophical bullshit his first night here." The boy in the cage to the left of Lance said.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "And I see you are already stepping up to defend the newcomer, eh Erik?"  
  
"Don't start with me Adam. No one needs your cynical-I-hate-the-world bullshit."  
  
"And no one wants to hear your everything-will-be-okay bullshit." Adam snapped back.  
  
"Hey! Watch your language in front of the kids!" The girl shouted, silencing both young men.  
  
Lance blinked in shocked silence as he looked around at the people in the cages. He was confused and angry, but most of all he was scared and he hated being scared. His mood lightened just slightly when he saw Fred in one of the cages across from him. He wasn't exactly happy one of his teammates had been captured, but at least he wasn't alone with all the strangers.  
  
The boy that had transformed into the bull suddenly groaned and sat up, Lance assumed he must have been knocked unconscious. The boy pressed a hand to his forehead and groaned again. His hair was equally as red as the fur of the bull and his eyes were a dazzling green, though a little clouded with pain.  
  
"One of these days I'm gonna shove my horns up Baxter's a--."  
  
"Taylon, finish that sentence and I'll shove your own horns where the sun doesn't shine." The girl snapped.  
  
"Sorry Chailyn." The bull boy said.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and then looked toward Lance. "You'll have to forgive the boys. It's not very often newcomers are actually kept with us. Some of them have never seen the outside world and the only thing about manners they know is what they've read in books."  
  
"Not good examples." Erik added. "Then again, some of us have seen the outside world and still have no manners."  
  
"Hey, shut up liquid man." Adam snapped. "Or you'll get another taste of why I'm called Tartarus."  
  
"Man, he's sure let his powers go to his head." Jordan spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought we were bad." Mick agreed.  
  
"Shut up boys." Chailyn said in exasperation. "Now, everyone introduce yourselves."  
  
For a moment there was silence as none of the guys knew where to start. Finally Chailyn pointed to the boy with silver eyes and shaggy black hair. The boy looked startled for a moment and shrank back in his cage. He was obviously a very shy young boy and when he spoke it was soft and uncertain.  
  
"I-I'm Bryann, but they call me Sketcher. I-I can bring my drawings to life."  
  
"I'm Matt," A little boy with brown hair and large, enticing purple eyes, spoke up, "They call me Hypnos. I put people to sleep when they look in my eyes." Lance looked away at that and toward the other little boy in the cage with Matt. "That's my brother Trenton, or Morpheus, he can control people's dreams. He hasn't been awake very much since we got here a year ago, only for the necessities."  
  
"Baxter has his little cronies give him sleeping pills in his food." Erik added.  
  
Next was the boy Lance had already come to know as Jesse. Jesse looked older than himself and had black hair with dark, pain riddled grey eyes. "I'm sure you already know I'm Jesse. They've nicknamed me Static, and you can probably tell why."  
  
Chailyn was next. Lance had to admit she was really pretty. She had soft features, smooth skin that had a hint of blue to it. She had long wavy blue hair that flowed like water and, of course, dark blue eyes. She said her codename was Tsunami and for obvious reasons.  
  
The next two cages housed Jordan and Mick, Carnage and Marauder respectively. Apparently they could harness any kind of energy and use it to create weapons and together they could erect a shield. And, Lance gathered, they actually liked to fight and use their powers. They were willingly following the boss even though they received the same kind of beating the others did.  
  
"That's Reece, he can't exactly talk." Chailyn introduced the boy with the strap around his head to keep his mouth closed. "They call him Howler, I think you've already seen why. He can sometimes project mental images, but pretty much only when he's emotional."  
  
Next to Reece was Taylon the bull boy, whom they called Thrash. To his right was Ian, who announced quite proudly that he was Australian. His codename was Shift, because he could shift his density and gravity. Meaning, Ian could move through solid objects and fly, both talents he had already demonstrated.  
  
After Ian was a boy that was still unconscious from the beating he had received earlier. He had fiery red hair and Chailyn introduced him as Luke, codenamed Firefight. She said that he could use energy attacks to fight.  
  
"I'm Adam, but they call me Tartarus." A smirk crossed the young man's face. "Want me to show you why?"  
  
"Um, I...don't think so." Lance stammered, shooting a quick look to Fred's cage between Bryann and the two little boys Matt and Trenton.  
  
"He's called Tartarus because he can create total sensory illusions and his favorite thing is to create someone's personal Hell." The boy on the other side of Lance's cage explained. "I'm Erik, but they call me Mercury because I can change myself into a liquid form and shape myself into anything I want."  
  
"Why don't you slip between the bars?" Lance asked.  
  
Erik rolled his eyes and tried to stick his hand between the bars. Lance jumped with Erik as a crackling sound caused the older boy to jerk his hand back. Lance nodded in understanding then looked past Erik to the last boy in the room.  
  
"I'm Kale," The boy said and ran a gloved hand through his silvery grey hair.  
  
"Do you absorb mutant's powers by touch?" Lance asked. The gloves reminded him of Rogue.  
  
Kale cocked his head. "No, actually I change the properties of things I touch with my hands. I can't exactly control it though."  
  
"So what's your codename then?"  
  
"Synth."  
  
"And what about you two? We've made our introductions." Adam spoke up. Lance wasn't sure the boy really cared.  
  
"I'm Lance, I create seismic waves. My codename is Avalanche."  
  
"My name's Fred, or Blob. Nothing can penetrate my skin and I'm really strong."  
  
"He's got the brawn, but not the brains, that much is obvious." Mick snickered.  
  
"I'd wager that's not all muscle either." Jordan added.  
  
Chailyn rolled her eyes. "Someone needs to teach you two some manners. These are our new teammates, you should treat them as such."  
  
"We are." The twins quipped in unison.  
  
"Wait, we're not your new teammates. We belong to the Brotherhood of Mutants, not some group controlled by humans." Lance said.  
  
Adam smirked. "You don't exactly have a choice. Like it or not, you're with us now." 


	12. Chapter 12

Wolverine sniffed the air and paused mid step. He was doing patrol around the grounds, too paranoid about another attack to sleep. Not to mention Professor Xavier had requested that the Canadian do what he could to keep the children safe. And that was what he was prepared to do, especially as a strangely familiar scent filtered through the air.  
  
"Some people don't learn." He growled.  
  
He heard the snap of twigs and the crunching of leaves and carefully made his way toward the intruder. He realized quite quickly that his foe was invisible somehow and now aware of his presence. That didn't matter, Wolverine was more of an accomplished warrior than most of the mutant's he had fought. He popped his claws out and prepared to take on the intruder with all the skill he possessed, anything to protect his charges.  
  
"Easy wolf-man, I come in peace." A voice spoke from the shadows a few feet to Logan's right side.  
  
Wolverine growled and turned to face the intruder's voice. "You're that shadow wielding punk."  
  
"Yeah, and I believe some of my teammates are in your care." Kyran replied. "And I need to speak with Professor Xavier about rescuing our captured teammates."  
  
"You're welcome to join your teammates, bub, but we ain't doin' anything 'til tomorrow." Logan replied.  
  
Logan watched as Kyran suddenly appeared, frowning at him through the early morning darkness. "No Mr. Logan, we can't wait until tomorrow, or later today in this case."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because by then there'll be three times as many guards and they'll all be walking around." Kyran explained. "Right now there's a handful of guards on grave shift and most of them are lazily relaxing in the watch rooms."  
  
Logan sighed. "We'll take this up with the Professor, see what he says."  
  
Inside the mansion many of the students couldn't sleep. Thoughts of what was to take place kept them up with worry Roman5?[?]nts in the whole mansion slept without a worry and that was Kurt and Brody. Brody was wrapped in Kurt's arms with the lanky mutant curled around him. They breathed in unison as they dreamed peaceful things. Both were unaware of the meeting that was going on several floors above them.  
  
"How do you know so much about what goes on there? Weren't you locked up?" Logan demanded.  
  
Kyran grinned. "Please, as if a door could keep Shadow caged up. What he knows, I know." His grin faded and was replaced with a deep frown. "Besides, I was dragged through those halls often enough to know everything about how that place's security is run."  
  
"Then, you believe it would be best for us to act now and not wait for daytime?" Xavier asked.  
  
"If we wait until the afternoon or early evening there'll be at least three times as many guards as there is now." Kyran said. "By then they'll be doing fights, punishments, and all sorts of things. The halls will be full and there'll be no way we could sneak in there."  
  
Xavier thought about that with an unsure frown on his face. "I will not send my students in without some kind of plan."  
  
"Listen, I know that place like the back of my hand. I know how it runs, I know schedules, and I know its weaknesses." Kyran said. "You want in there, I can get you in there and I can get all the mutants out. I'm your best shot at succeeding."  
  
"I have no doubt of that." Xavier replied. He rubbed his fingers against his temples. "Logan, wake the students and the Brotherhood members. Have them gather in the living room. Kyran if you would please head down there we can discuss a plan of action."  
  
Within a few minutes all of the X-men, New Mutants, and the Brotherhood were gathered in the living room with the exceptions of Kurt, Brody, and Jamie who was too young to go on any missions. Xavier was surprised to find most of his students fully awake with only a few looking bleary eyed. Kyran was greeted happily by his three friends, but they all calmed down rather quickly.  
  
"Alright Kyran, you seem to have a plan." Xavier said.  
  
Kyran stood up and moved to stand so he was facing the rather large and impressive group. "The Facility is heavily guarded, even at this time of the morning. There are no less that a hundred guards on duty, as well as automatic defenses, attack dogs guarding the perimeter, and only a few entrances due to the fact it's half underground."  
  
"Then how are we supposed to get in there?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Simple. Most of the defenses require electricity from a nearby mini power generator. The generator is also heavily guarded, but quite easily taken out. Since the main building and all its defenses require a huge amount of electricity it will take them a good thirty minutes to get the back up generator running." Kyran explained.  
  
"What do we do once the power is out? Won't the guards have some kind of back up plan?" Scott pointed out.  
  
"They have two equipment rooms, one on each level. However, due to the security measures they take to insure the mutants don't get into the equipment rooms and arm themselves it'll take the guards five minutes to get in and get the night vision goggles." Kyran said.  
  
"That's not much time to play with." Scott commented. "That's hardly enough time to get inside."  
  
Kyran shook his head. "You don't seem to understand. With the power knocked out the imprisoned mutants will see their chance for escape. There'll be an uprising at the same time we're breaking in."  
  
"He'sss right. That'll get the attention of many of the guardsss. There will be much confusssion and that will give usss the cover we need to get in and ressscue our teammatesss." Cody spoke up.  
  
"More than that." Kyran said. "We're going to blow that place once and for all so they can't recapture mutants like they did last time."  
  
"Blow it? No way, what about all the people that might be hurt." Scott argued. His sentiments were echoed by many of the others.  
  
Kyran growled and turned his fierce black eyes to Scott. "You're a fool Summers. If we don't blow the place to hell they'll just recapture all the mutants that escape. They'll come after us all. But if they don't have a place to lock us up they can't exactly do that."  
  
"I am afraid this is one case when I must agree with this kind of course of action." Xavier agreed. "However, we will give everyone the proper warning and time to get out."  
  
"Wait!" Kitty called out. "You said the place is mostly underground, right?"  
  
"Right." Kyran and Cody replied.  
  
"Then we could just have Lance level the place. That way we can warn everyone inside to get out and give them enough time without giving them the time to disarm a bomb." Kitty suggested.  
  
Kyran looked thoughtful at that. He glanced to Cody, who was actually a lot smarter than most people would have taken the snake boy for. Cody nodded his agreement with the plan. Kyran then looked toward Xavier and nodded.  
  
"That should work. As long as that hellhole doesn't survive I don't care how it's destroyed." The shadow-wielding mutant said. "No more mutants should be put through that."  
  
"Bear in mind that Lance may not be up to the tasssk." Cody commented. "There isss no telling what isss happening to Fred and him both."  
  
"Blowing the place should be a back up plan then." Pietro spoke up for the first time. "No matter what it has to be destroyed."  
  
"What is it with men and blowing things up, have we figured that out yet?" Kitty asked Jean.  
  
"Nope." The older girl replied.  
  
Xavier rubbed his temples and sighed. "Kyran, I leave it to you and Professor Logan to form a plan. Those students you do not plan on taking are to return to their beds."  
  
For the following hour Logan and Kyran worked out a plan with Scott helping and some of the other mutants chiming in with ideas and suggestions. By the time the sun was just starting to light the sky the mutant's were on the move with a perfectly worked out plan. The students were separated into teams. Cannonball, Bezerker, Magma, and Spyke were to take out the power plant by any means necessary. Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Wolverine would help mutants get out and to the safety of an abandoned house Kyran said was not far from the Facility. Quicksilver, Toad, Shadow Knight, Venom, and Iceman were to find the captured Brotherhood members and make sure they got out safely.  
  
Unknown to anyone else Kyran and Cody had secondary plans. They planned to make sure their friends got out and nothing was going to stop them this time. Nothing. 


	13. Chapter 13

"You four be careful and remember where we're meeting." Scott told the four mutants that were going to blow the power plant.  
  
"Don't worry man, we'll be alright." Evan replied. Then he, Sam, Ray, and Amara were gone into the darkness.  
  
Scott watched them go, feeling worried about the younger recruits, even Evan who had more experience than the other three. He knew that they were fairly capable fighters, but he wasn't sure what the guards of the place would be capable of. Kyran had mentioned that the inside guards were mostly just armed with batons, but he didn't know what the power plant guards used.  
  
"Don't worry about them Summers. Keep your head on straight and stay focused on what you need to do." Kyran spoke up. "We'll be facing more than guards."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kyran and Cody both shared uneasy looks. "Remember the mutants that attacked us? Don't be surprised if we face them."  
  
"Great, more danger to add to this little adventure."  
  
Kyran rounded on Scott, a fierce snarl on his face. "You can go back Summers. The Brotherhood will gladly try this rescue alone if your heart isn't in it."  
  
"Our hearts are in it." Jean spoke up. "He's just worried about our safety."  
  
Kyran frowned and looked Scott right in the eyes. "I fight for the greater good. If I die trying to save other's lives then at least I die for what I believe in."  
  
"Enough! We don't have time for this." Logan snarled. "Everyone just do their jobs and no one should get hurt."  
  
As the second team moved into position Sam, Ray, Amara, and Evan found the power plant and observed the complex. There was a big building in the center that Kyran told them was the actual power plant. The buildings around it were the barracks, mess hall, and control office. There were four towers, one at each corner of the complex and each tower had two guards. One was a sniper and the other manned the machine gun.  
  
"Alright, Magma, give them something to worry about." Evan ordered.  
  
Amara looked for the building Kyran had told her to aim at. From the outside she couldn't tell what it was, but that fact didn't matter to her. She shot a ball of fire through the gate and right at her target. The building burst into flames and frightened screams filled the air, along with the shouted warning that there was a fire. Men poured out of the building while the guards left their stations to try and help fight the fire.  
  
"Go Sam."  
  
Cannonball gritted his teeth, stood up, and took off running. He blasted straight through the gate and into the building with the generator. He left a big enough hole for the others to slip through. Evan motioned for Ray and Amara to follow him and they quickly made heir way through the openings created by their friend while the guards were preoccupied.  
  
Ray slipped past the rest of his teammates and approached the generator. He jumped back in surprise as a gun fired and a bullet struck the ground where he had been standing. All four mutants look up to see a guard standing on a balcony above them. Evan acted quickly and threw a bone spikes at the man, knocking the gun from his hand while pinning him to the wall by his clothes.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Ray, that guy musta been hidin'." Sam apologized, as it had been his job to check for guards inside the room.  
  
Ray didn't reply and instead approached the large humming machine in the middle of the room. He wasn't quite sure what would happen when he overloaded it. He didn't know if it would blow up or simply stop working. He wasn't even sure if he would be safe, but he knew he didn't really have much of a choice. It was his duty to take out the generator, that was his whole purpose on he mission and he wasn't about to fail.  
  
"One overloaded generator, coming up."  
  
Ray rubbed his hands together and then placed his hand on the generator. It was warm to the touch and smooth. He wasn't quite sure what kind of generator it was or how it was generating power, but he was sure one nice bolt of electricity would overload it just the same. He sent a charge of electricity into the machine and intended to stop, but for some reason he couldn't. He could feel the metal heating up and the machine was beginning to hum at a higher pitch.  
  
"C'mon Bezerker, we gotta go man!" Evan shouted.  
  
"I...I can't stop." Ray shouted back.  
  
Back in front of the entrance into the Facility team one was waiting for the power to go out as the sun was slowly rising. Scott was a little surprised at what the Facility actually looked like. He had been expecting some big foreboding building, and what he got was a medium sized building that looked like a grocery store. The exception was that there was a barbed wire fence around it and with guards and two towers as well as guard dogs roaming the area between the fence and the entrance.  
  
"Shouldn't the power be out by now?" Todd questioned.  
  
"Give them a moment longer. It might take Ray a few minutes to overload it." Scott replied.  
  
At just that moment there was a loud explosion from the direction of the power plant. The guards in front of the Facility stopped everything they were doing and looked in confusion toward the explosion. Even the dogs didn't seem to understand what was going on. But as the lights flickered and then went out he guards seemed to realize what was happening.  
  
"The power generator overloaded! Call for reinforcements!" One of the guards shouted.  
  
"Go Quicksilver." Kyran hissed.  
  
Pietro was gone in a flash. He zipped right over the barbed wire and into the command office where one of the guards was about to call for help. Pietro snatched the cell phone and smashed it against the floor. He then shoved the guard backwards over the desk and dash out of the room again. This time he zipped over to the control panel and opened the gate.  
  
"What's going on? Who opened the gate?" One of the guards demanded.  
  
"I did." Pietro replied as he kicked it into Quicksilver mode and circled the guards and dogs alike. A mini tornado formed carrying the humans and dogs into the air.  
  
As soon as the gate was open enough for them to get in Scott blasted the door into the building off its hinges. Bobby created an ice pillar under the guards and dogs so high up that they wouldn't even consider getting down. With that done to group of mutants hurried inside, taking out the few guards blocking their way to the elevators that went down. They spilt into their two groups and headed down. When they got to the lower level the rescuers were met with a sight that only Kyran and Cody were ready for.  
  
People filled the hall. There were men dressed in obvious guard uniforms and then there were many more people dressed in outfits that looked like blue versions of prisoner uniforms. There was a major battle raging.  
  
"Everyone be careful and good luck." Scott said as everyone except Kyran and Cody slipped their night vision goggles on.  
  
With that the two teams split up.  
  
Kyran led his team deftly through the mess that the hall had become. He knew where he was going and this time he wasn't going to leave anyone behind. If it meant he had to die trying then he would. He never spoke of it to anyone, but he never forgave himself for leaving them behind. When they all got together for the first time it was Kyran that got everyone to open up and talk. He'd brought out the best in all of them, despite their obvious misgivings. It was hard to trust in a place like that, but he had gotten them all to open up and had even been organizing them for a break out when he, Brody, and Cody had been moved out. He guessed Baxter had caught on about their plan to escape.  
  
"There it isss, I'll remember that door for the ressst of my life." Cody hissed from right behind Kyran.  
  
There were two guards at the door and neither could see a thing. They were still waiting for the equipment from the equipment room. Kyran recognized both of them as the men that had often beaten him with batons and whips. With a growl he seized their necks and slammed them against the wall.  
  
"Remember me gentlemen? I know I'll never forget you. You however, won't live long enough to forget me, but I hope you have to relive my nightmare in hell for eternity." Kyran snarled in a cold, calm voice. He then snapped the men's windpipes like they were twigs. He held them for a moment before tossing them aside.  
  
"How do we get in? Thisss door wasss built to withssstand one of Reece'sss blastsss." Cody commented.  
  
Kyran ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Bobby. "Freeze it."  
  
Bobby threw a nervous glance at the limp bodies of the dead guards as he stepped up beside Kyran. He iced his body then placed his hand on the metal door and spread his cooling ability through the tough metal. Within a few seconds the once sturdy door was busted with ease by a kick from Kyran.  
  
Inside the room the mutants had already broken out of their cages. Many of them didn't look happy to see Kyran or Cody. Only Lance and Fred seemed to appreciate their presences. They quickly joined their friends while Bobby stood guard.  
  
"Quicksilver, Toad, Iceman please take Avalanche and Blob to the meeting point." Kyran said.  
  
"What about you two yo? I ain't leavin' ya here." Todd argued.  
  
Kyran locked eyes with Luke. "Go Toad. Venom and I need to handle this."  
  
"C'mon Toad," Pietro shoved the younger boy toward the door. "Don't forget Kyran, one way or another this place is coming down. Try not to be inside when it does."  
  
"Go." Was all Kyran said. The five mutants hesitated, but then turned to do as they were ordered. When they were gone Kyran finally addressed the large group of mutants in front of him. "Here we are, back where we should be. We're not leaving without our teammates this time, even if that means we all die together."  
  
"Don't you think it's too late for that?" Luke growled.  
  
Kyran sighed and resorted to speaking in what the group affectionately called "Lukage" or Luke Language. Which meant using other people's famous quotes. "Friendship flourishes at the fountain of forgiveness."  
  
"Actions, not words, are the true criteria of the attachment of friends." Luke shot back.  
  
"Who seeks a faultless friend remains friendless."  
  
"Loyalty is what we seek in friendship."  
  
"Damnit Luke! We're back aren't we? Doesn't that mean anything to you guys?" Kyran exclaimed. "We're standing here with you ready to die with you when this place comes down, just as we should have stayed here before. Isn't that action enough for you? Isn't that loyal enough for you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence in which the ground suddenly trembled. It was gentle at first but growing in intensity. All the mutants present looked around at the walls around them as they began shuddering. The cracking of the ceiling above them was the only other sound.  
  
"So, this is a real break out? We can all get out this time?" Erik finally asked.  
  
"Only if we get out now. If Lance can't bring the place down they're going to blow it." Cody replied.  
  
"You know this and still you're staying? You could save your own lives." Adam said.  
  
"We're a team. We go as a team or we die as a team." Kyran replied. "I know we broke our word. I know we lost something that will take us a long time to get back, but I hope this will be a first step in repairing the damage we have done."  
  
A tremor shook the ground as if a little kid was shaking the world like a snow globe. It stopped shortly, but they knew it would only get worse. Without a word Matt lunged at Kyran and was wrapped in strong protective arms he had missed so much.  
  
"I forgive you Ky-Ky and Cody." Matt whimpered. "I want to get out of here. Can we leave?"  
  
"Fuck this team shit, we're outta here." Jordan sneered as he and Mick shoved past everyone and left.  
  
"Yeah, you can stay and die losers." Mick called over his shoulder.  
  
Kyran looked at each of his friends. "Are we leaving or staying here to die in this rotten hellhole, to imprison our bodies forever in the place we hate so much."  
  
"He's quite the persuasive one, isn't he?" Kale murmured to Erik.  
  
"No one's dying here." Chailyn suddenly spoke up. "We need to live to work out these problems."  
  
"Where'sss Willy?" Cody asked suddenly.  
  
Chailyn shot the snake boy a sympathetic look. "There were mass executions a few days ago. Most of the prisoners were killed. Your brother may have been among them."  
  
"If he wasn't he will get out with everyone else." Erik added.  
  
Once more the ground lurched fiercely and parts of the ceiling dislodged and fell to the floor, just barely missing the group. As one the mutants surged for the door with Kyran leading as he carried Matt in his arms.  
  
Shadow, I'm gonna ask you to do something that may be harmful to us. Kyran mentally told his shadow. He received a mental image of a thumbs up sign. Cover everyone. Make sure no one is left vulnerable. Again there was a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Ky, what are you doing? You know your shadow can't take much of that!" Erik scolded.  
  
Kyran didn't reply and no one else argued. They were glad for having the protection as large stones bounced harmlessly off them. A few guards got in the way, but Shadow formed some spikes and took care of that problem. As they ran they were met by Scott and Kitty, who had come looking for them.  
  
"Turn around you idiots!" Kyran roared.  
  
He blasted past them going as fast as he could. He had to get everyone out of danger so he could withdraw his shadow. It was really draining him stretching his shadow out like that. He was starting to get a headache from concentrating so hard and he was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
Back at the meeting point Logan was actually really surprised at how few mutants there really were. From what he'd understood of the place there was supposed to be hundreds of mutants. But in the little clearing he could only see about twenty-three or so. And he was instantly drawn to the youngest looking of the group.  
  
"You okay kid?" He asked, in the most comforting voice a man like himself could manage. The kid reminded him of Jamie, and he was rather fond of the young Multiple.  
  
"Yeah...no...I'm scared." The boy said. "I want my brother."  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"His name's Cody, he escaped the place a few months ago."  
  
That drew the attention of Todd, who had been on the lookout for the snake boy. "Cody? As in the guy that looks like a snake?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him. Is he with you?"  
  
"He went in with the others. He hasn't come out yet." Todd replied. "You're...Willy, right? Cody's talked a lot about you."  
  
"Really?" Willy asked. "I bet he thinks I'm mad at him for leaving."  
  
Todd looked a little surprised. "And you're not?"  
  
"Nope, I know he would have saved me if he could have."  
  
"You're pretty smart for a kid." Logan commented.  
  
"Runs in the family."  
  
"You're also pretty young to have your mutant abilities already active."  
  
At that Willy frowned and lowered his eyes. "My natural thing is healing, but they...did a lot of experiments on me. I have many more abilities now."  
  
Before anything else could be said the remaining members of the group arrived. Immediately Cody lunged out of Kyran's shadow armor and snatched up his little brother. Willy and Cody hugged fiercely, both crying. Cody was telling his brother he was sorry over and over again while Willy tried to assure him that he understood.  
  
"It's okay bro, I understand." Willy said as he pulled back from his brother a little. "You know I'll always love you no matter what."  
  
At that Cody pulled his brother into a tighter hug. "I missssed you ssso much. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again."  
  
"Everything will be okay now. It'll be okay."  
  
The strength of those words met the ears of everyone in the clearing and for once in a long time the freed mutants began to believe it. Everything would be okay, they would be okay. 


	14. Review Thanks

Before I post the final chapter I want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed. So, thank you to:  
  
Cryptic1: Note, I'm a she, not a he. But I love the professional review.  
  
Taineyah  
  
The Mouse of Anon  
  
Beryl  
  
Dillion  
  
Tailfeather  
  
Kitty-Black-Heart  
  
Faster_is_better  
  
WildfireFriendship  
  
Sayin_girl  
  
Darkangel1986  
  
AnimePrincessChianadal  
  
Emily the Strange  
  
Key  
  
Maniac the homocidal pyromaniac   
  
Erin  
  
Redrose2310  
  
Kuja7Dax1  
  
Sylvester1  
  
Cypher 


	15. Chapter 14

The lower levels of the Institute were turned into bedrooms for the recently freed mutants. Using the files Wolverine had retrieved Professor Xavier began contacting the families of the mutants. Within a week more than half the refuges were gone. Only the fourteen that were with Kyran, Cody, and Brody plus a few more remained. They were all staying in the lower levels of the complex. Cody and Kyran moved in to be with their teammates  
  
Cody's little brother Willy successfully healed Brody's back, though it took a few days of intense sessions for his powers to do their job. Brody still had to learn how to walk again, but he had plenty of help with that. Not only did he have the X-men, but he had his friends from the Facility, who despite still being mad at him were willing to put that aside and help him. But no one helped him more than Kurt did. Day or night Kurt was always there for him.  
  
It was a trying time with all the new mutants around. There was some animosity floating around and at time the tensions ran high, but rarely did anything turn to violence. But despite everything the mutants carried on with their daily lives, as those who were free truly started their lives for the first time.  
  
Many adventures would follow bringing everyone closer together and at times threatening to tear them apart. Through the good times and the bad they stuck together and in the end prevailed against whatever they faced.  
  
To Brody it seemed he had finally found the family and the life he had always wanted. Not even Skeptic could deny that, not that he wanted to. For the first time in his life he was somewhat at peace with himself, though nothing could put Psycho to rest. He still feared that his loony personality would take over, but he knew he had friends that would help him and in the end that's all he really needed. 


End file.
